Honour To Cyclonia
by Sky Dragon Queen
Summary: In the World of the Storm hawks, a teenager is pulled form her universe to work for Master Cyclonis, but something is not right. Why is Master Cyclonis so interested in her and Why dose she have nightmares every night? Crossover from our universe. R&R XD DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: New World

Chapter 1: New World. 

The red sky was all that I could see. My body felt like it was crushed by an elephant and then dunked in cold water. I was numb and exhausted but my brain seemed to be working in overdrive. What Happened? Where am I? What is this place? These Questions and so many others seemed to flit across my brain like fireflies. I managed to move my head to the side and my vision became a bit clearer. I was lying on a rock platform surrounded by clouds of red. The rocks around me seemed to be like spikes. I tried to move my body but my muscles won't let me. Voice of Reason told me this was a place not like home and to hide and seek help, but my body didn't want to move. I tried to remember what happened to me before this place came. I was in my room, writing a story about a group of kids trying to defeat a unknown evil, but couldn't remember anything else before or after that. Finally my body decided to move and a got into a cat like position, my knees and my hands on the rock. I looked around me, my black short hair falling in front of my face. A tower rose in front of me, dark and menacing against the dark red clouds of this forbidden area. The tower looked like something familiar. I swear I've seen it before, but where?

I heard a noise behind me. I looked around and saw something in the distance. They looked like wasps, but they were coming closer. Then they were in my view, I saw they were flying motorbikes. Flying Motorbikes? What the Hell? I saw the leader of the group was a clocked figure but my vision started to go blurry. No, not now. I have to run, but blackness engulfed my vision.

_The world I was in at that moment was none that I knew. It was black on my left and white on me right. My hair wisped in the air like smoke, black and no form. I looked down at my feet. My right foot was standing on flat green grass and my left foot was standing in flames. Anyone would have screamed when they saw flames on their foot but not me. The reason so was because it didn't hurt and I couldn't move it even if I wanted to. I looked at my clothes. On the right side was a white and gold robe, like the ones Roman goddesses wear, flouting around me like clouds. On my left side was dressed in armour, black and red armour that looked deadly if touched. My mind looked at these little things in a confused state. I worked out that my right side of my body was my 'good side' when my left was me 'Bad' side. But why? Realising another presence I looked up to whatever was in front of me. There standing in front of me was a woman. Her clothes were black armour with red, purple, gold and deep pink strikes sewed into the cloth. The armour looked fit for a Queen's. The dark boots went all the way to her thighs, and her gloves went to her shoulder held up with spiky metal shoulder guards. The steel was silver and sharp enough to kill someone with it. Her wrist guards were the same as her shoulder guards and her chest had a triangle like chest plate. She was wearing a cape that looked like smoke and her hair was shot, black, glossy, soft and beautiful. Her eyes were gold but had flecks of red in them. Her expressions was crossed between confusion, shock and curiosity, like she herself didn't know what was in front of her, like what I was feeling. I cocked me head to one side, looking at her. The women did the same. I was taken aback, was this women mocking me? I straightened, she did too. I put my hand to my hip, she did the same. That's when I remembered a movie I watched. My face turned to shock as I looked down at my clothes. My clothes were the same as the women's. I looked back at her, with shock, but no shock was written on her face. Instead of shock, she wore a smile, her eyes completly red and misgiving. _

"_This is now who you are;" she whispered, her voice nothing but a whispered hiss._

"_NO!" I screamed as I fell in to darkness, with myself smiling at me._

_**Ello guys. This is a Cyclonia flick and Honour is my character. I hope you liked it because more chapters will be posted up soon. This Story is my birthday story because I posted it near my birthday. So I hope you like it and please read and reveiw. I am finally able to drive, Yippee! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Chapter 2: New life 

My eyes snapped open. The room I was in was strange and dark. The roof was made up by red steel and rusty pipes. I was lying on a medic bed, dressed in white sheets and a clean; doctor smell was hanging in the air. I sat up rubbing my temples. I was so confused and this confusion was giving me a headache. I looked down at my clothes. The armour wasn't there and I had my long black pants on with my golden yellow shirt. My boots were next to me and on a bedside table sat my belt and my bracelets. A throb of pain erupted in my head and I moaned.

Suddenly a noise came to my ears. Footsteps. Then through the door came a woman that I took for a nurse. She was dressed in white and had a red cross on her back to signify medical. The women had sea blue eyes and purple hair tied back into a lose plat.

"Easy now," she said coming to my bedside and giving me a glass of water.

I accepted it and the water was cool and refreshing. The nurse sat on my bed as I drank and being who I am, I was a bit shy and suspicions of this women.

"I'm Nurse Katie," the nurse introduced herself. "And you are?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. I didn't remember. What was my name? Did I have a name? I shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't know what your name is?" Katie asked. I nodded.

Katie looked worried then said;

"That's easily understandable; you must have bumped your head a bit and had some memory loss. Oh well, doesn't matter," she said smiling.

I tried to speak but my voice was nothing but a squeak. I looked horrified, have I lost my voice?

Seeing the horror on my face, Katie put a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy there, your voice will return in a couple of days. In the mean time I got this for you, "

I looked at what she was holding. It was a little white board with a whiteboard pen. She handed it to me and I instantly wrote a question.

"What is this place?"

Katie looked at the question then looked at me.

"You don't know where you are?" she asked.

I nodded. Katie sighed then looked at me with pity on her face.

"You're in Cyclonia, The largest and dangerous place in Atmos," She replied.

The name struck something in my memory. Cyclonia, red sky, rocks, lighting, talons. All this rushed through me head and I got another headache.

I groaned again when a throb in my skull went off, and yet my mind was still able to ask another question.

How did I get here?

Katie looked at the question on the pad then looked back at me.

"You don't remember that either?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well, all I know is that a squad of Talons found you on the outskirts of our territory. Master was with them and she ordered them to take you back and give you to me. That's all I know," Katie replied.

Who is the Master? I wrote.

"You don't know who the Master is?" Katie asked, surprised.

I nodded.

Katie looked uncophtable but she explained ;

"The Master is Master Cyclonis. She is the ruler of Cyclonia. She is young but a powerful ruler. She's trying to make Atmos Cyclonia, so that we can all live in harmony."

Cyclonia? Atmos? Master Cyclonis? These whizzed around my head until my headache came back. Something told me that I knew those names but couldn't remember them. I needed to. Also something deep inside me, told me to watch out and always be on my guard. Katie was watching me and finally said;

"Listen, get some rest. You need it. When you wake up, you'll feel better."

I nodded as I lay back down on the bed. Katie smiled and left the room. Seconds later, I fell into dreams.

**Hello again. This is the next chapter seeing school has started again the next few chapters might be late going up; also I use my internet to quick. Anyway please read and review and please don't give up on me. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: New Name, New apperences

Chapter 3: New Names, New Appearances. 

_My dream was very strange. It was dark and dead all around me. Wisps of smoke seemed to surround me as I stood there on the brink of Eternity. Suddenly the area round me seemed to explode into colour. I looked around and gasped._

_There standing in smoke and flames was the evil self that I had seen in my first dream. She was smiling at me, her red eyes piercing my very spirit. My voice was frozen in my throat. She held something up. It looked like a handle but a second later it activated and a poll sild out instantly lighting on fire. The fire was red and purple and I knew it was a weapon. She smiled and suddenly disappeared into a puff of black smoke. I looked around wildly._

"_It's too late," Whispered a voice in my ear._

_I whirled around and my evil self forced down her sword on me. _

I woke up gasping for breath. The medical ward was bathed in light and Katie was standing by looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

I nodded, looking down at myself seeing if any of my dream wounds were real. Then I noticed a pile of clothes on the end of my bed. I pointed at it and Katie said;

"Master Cyclonis wants to speak with you. She told me to get you dressed in these."

I nodded and she left me to get dressed. I sat there on the bed for a little while until I finally i reached forward and took off the shirt on top. The shirt was a dark purple and had a dark pink middle to it. It looked plain but I didn't really mind. I had black, long pants and black boots. After getting dressed I checked myself in the mirror. My black hair fell around my face and my skin looked pale white. My eyes were a dark gold and I looked like I hadn't been to sleep for a week. I sighed just as Katie walked in to see how I was going.

"Those clothes suit you," she said.

I smiled back and nodded. I had just noticed two guards behind Katie standing in the doorway. I looked at Katie who had gotten the question.

"These guards will escort us to Master Cyclonis, so you don't get lost," Katie explained.

"Come on, Master Cyclonis must not be kept waiting," Said one of the guards gruffly.

I followed Katie as the guards lead us out. The corridor was strange and familiar, like I had seen it before. The walls and the roof was the same rusty steel as the medical ward. I looked round curiously as we walked, I spotted a loading bay were the same flying motorbikes that I had fist saw. Men were walking about with staffs with red crystals on the end of them. They wore helmets, red and green uniforms and red goggles. They looked mean but I couldn't help but smile, they looked so stocky in those uniforms. Freezing my emotions quickly we walked through another corridor. Everything was the same red, rusty metal as the medical ward and just when I was starting to think about an interior designer we came to a door.

The door was huge. It towered above me going from roof to floor. It had dark red and purple steel and two mean guards stood either side. The stared down at us and the doors opened. Inside was a throne room that for some strange reason looked very familiar. The dome roof, the steel floor, the statues, the windows and the view, my head throbbed with pain. Something about this place looked familiar and it wasn't a good feeling. The guards left me and Katie in the middle of the room and I stared at the back of the room.

A huge machine towered in front of me like something out of a horror movie, its machine like arms moving about and tinkering as the clocked figure directed its movements with a keypad. Long sweeping robs reached from her shoulders to her feet and the hood looked like it was made out of feathers of some kind of bird. A man was standing to the left of her. His black hair was sleek and glossy; his armour clean and in good shape, a sword was strapped to his back. Overall he had a good affect around him that made everyone think he was in control. But his eyes were the thing that made my heart jump. His eyes were a blood red, like the ones I had seen in my dream. They looked like they had killed millions and was not someone to mess around with. Was he Master Cyclonis?

"Master the girl has arrived," Said the guard at the door.

No one made a move or made a sound. Katie was wide eyed and staring and I had the patience of a sensei. If felt like hours had past when finally the hooded person turned away from her work, and their hood turned into a mane around their head. It was a girl, maybe younger than me. Her face was smooth and hardly freckled at all, seeing it was pale and white, like someone who either didn't get out much or used a lot of sunscreen. Her draping robes seemed like water moving at even the slightest movement. Her hair was glossy and black but with a hint of purple in it. I saw Katie bow and that's when I realised that Master Cyclonis was the girl. I bowed deeply to her outing my hand over my heart. I had no idea why I did that that but something about this girl seemed right, like a long lost classmate of friend.

"Welcome, child to Cyclonia," She said walking down from her machine.

I looked back at her as she drew up to me. She was, let's just say short from My height, but her gaze seemed to petrify Katie and freeze my blood. She walked around me, like she was examining me. When she did this she explained what had happen.

"I hope that you are well rested. We found you alone and unconscious in our territory. We didn't know what to do so I ordered that your wounds were seen to and you be given excellent care."

She turned to face me as if waiting for me to say thank you. I couldn't so I bowed again.

"She has lost her voice for the time being Master," Katie replied. "I am sure she is very grateful."

Master Cyclonis looked intrigued.

"Lost her voice," she said "that's strange; she must have caught a cold."

"She must have," Katie replied.

"No matter as long as you are well and safe, that's all," Cyclonis said, walking away. "You may go."

Katie and I started to walk out until master Cyclonis called to back to us.

"What's your name child?" She asked.

I was puzzled. I didn't know my name. That's when Katie came to the rescue.

"She has amnesia, Master. She cannot remember her name."

Master Cyclonis pondered this for a moment then asked me.

"What types of name do you like, Child? You can either be called Honour, Crow, Alicia or Lark. Choose wisely because that will be your name from now on."

I thought for a moment. All the names were nice but there was only one there that had a ring to it, and was a little familiar to me. I held up one finger.

"The first name?" master asked. "Honour?"

I nodded.

"Very well, from now on you will be called Honour," master Cyclonis instructed "and you will be given training so that you can help us fight."

I nodded and bowed to Cyclonis. Katie had a worried look on and I myself at worried thoughts. This was good struck for luck but deep down something inside was screaming to me to run and never trust her.

**Well, Third chapter and I have been getting some nice reviews. Thank you and I hope other people will be reviewing also very soon. Please stay tuned because more chapters will be up soon. There is another story after this that is with more Storm Hawks in it and I had help so I have to finish this story first, so that I can put up the next one. Also the reason it takes a long time to update stories is my internet runs out pretty quick and I can't update unless it mulls over. So yeah, that's the problem. **

**DON'T ABANDON ME. MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED SOON JUST STAY TUNED. **


	4. Chapter 4: New Room, New Dreams

_Chapter 4: New Room, New Dreams _

Walking away from Master Cyclonis's throne room, my mind was working in overdrive. Something about Master Cyclonis was making my instincts go into frenzy mode. I didn't even know that we were taking a different route until too late. I frowned and tapped Katie on the shoulder. Katie looked at me and was able to answer my question.

"You have been given a room, Honour," She said using my new name.

I nodded and followed them to the other side of Cyclonia. Our party stopped outside too double doors that looked like the throne room doors but smaller and a little less impressive. They were made out of black metal with sharp decretive steel spikes as the handles; two torches were either side of the door.

"Here it is," Katie said pushing open the door.

I walked in and was amazed. The room was huge with huge windows surrounding every wall. Black and red curtains were hanging either side of the windows. The room had a desk near the windows but facing the door and had a long red carpet from there to the threshold. Torches lined it and it was in a sense like the throne room.

I noticed there were two doors. I walked over to one and opened it. Inside was a dimly lit bedroom with a dark gold and dark red, fore poster bed with dark purple netting around it. The next room was a closet with clothes, uniforms, shoes, a few gowns; make up, hair stuff and other things. Another door was at the other end, opening it; I found it was a dark red bathroom with bright lights. Walking back to Katie, I smiled to show my happiness.

Katie slimed back and said;

"You are Cyclonia's guest, which means you get the best. For you protection the guards will stand either side of your door and escort you anywhere you like."

I nodded and Katie waved bye and left.

Looking around, I found myself alone, the doors were closed and the crystals in there holders were glowing brightly. I was puzzled because crystals don't glow. Walking over to the windows I opened them and let a cool breeze waft in. I found out that there was a balcony. I walked out and leaned up on the steel and stone railings.

Underneath them I saw the rest of Cyclonia, red clouds and lighting spiled around me but behind Cyclonia, underneath the clouds I could see a small town, dotted with red lights. I sighed and walked back into the room. Opening up the rest of the windows, I then sat down at the desk and looked through the draws. Pens, quills, pencils, ink, wax, candles a lot, Lots of paper and some books. I picked up a book and opened it to a random page. Nothing told me that it was a step-by-step book that talked about assembling a gun, but I couldn't read the words.

I looked at the page in confusion. It was like a lot of mismatched words and symbols instead of normal words but as I watched the words seemed to organise themselves, rearrange themselves until bit by bit i could read each word, and as soon as it started it stopped and I could read the whole book. I sat there reading for a long time, absorbing every little detail, drawing up diagrams and copying notes. One thing that calmed me down was working, how I knew this, I had no idea but I was calm as I read and worked.

There were five books in my desk and I had finished them all, a million notes to join the subject and when I finished reading outside looked darker than before. Placing the candles on my desk, I lit them and soon the room was bathed in light from a million flames. I sighed and walked into my closet and found some P.J's.

They were a dark red robe made out of satin and silk, soft and smooth. I choose it and went into the bathroom closing the door behind me. Inside the bathroom I turned on the water and shredded my clothes and through them into the corner. Stepping into the stream of water I sighed and relaxed. My tired muscles and bones relaxed and unwound into a state of relaxation. I used the soup that was there and washed myself of.

My hair was wet and a I washed it with the shampoo and conditioner until it was soft and smooth. Getting out I wiped myself down with a purple towel and got dressed in my P.J's. Looking in the mirror I stared back at myself. I looked a little better than before after a nice bath. I took up a brush, ran it under hot water, to clean it, and brushed my hair. After that, I blew out all the candles and slipped under the covers of my bed. The covers were made out of silk two and leaving a couple candles going I drifted off to sleep.

_I once again was on that distant world, where smoke and clouds surrounded me, but instead of seeing the demon on myself I saw someone different. She was like a ghost but was purple with long hair and glowing eyes. _

"_Welcome, child," it said._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am the Oracle," She replied. _

"_Why are you here?" I asked again. _

"_To warn you," She replied. _

"_Warn me?"_

"_Yes,' She replied. "Do not trust everyone you meet. People will want to hurt you and use you. Do not trust anyone with your secrets and abilities. When the time comes you will learn the truth, but for now I give you a gift."_

"_I gift?" I replied._

"_Yes. The abilities to sense friend or foes, The ability to absorb and control, the abilities to wake form slumber when death is coming, and the ability to strike fear into all hearts," she replied._

"_But I don't want these gifts. I don't want anything except a home to lay my head," I replied._

"_Even if you don't want these gifts, they will be given to you nevertheless. Ad you will use them wisely. But at the moment, I will leave you and you must choose the path you will take,"_

_Suddenly the clouds around me swirled around me and finally everything seemed to explode in a white blast..._

I awoke with a start as the dream resided back into my mind. I couldn't sleep now and for some reason I was filled with energy, which means sleeping was out of the question.

Getting up from bed, I walked into my closet and lit a candle. Inside I looked around and found a black long sleeved shirt and black trousers with black boots. I found a long clock and a dark red scarf. Getting dressed I rapt the scarf around my mouth and face to conceal my identity and put the hood up. Walking out I glanced in the mirror. I was coved in head to toe in black, none of my white skin was visible and only my eyes shone.

I took a deep breath and walked to the door. Opening it a crack, i looked left and right. The hallway was empty and I was about to slip out when tow guards stood either side of the door. The man I had seen earlier with Master Cyclonis was there. I narrowed my eyes and held my breath as I listened.

"Remember, no one goes in or out," He informed and walked away.

I gritted my teeth as I watched him move away. They were going to keep me in at night.

Over my dead body!

I walked away from the door after closing it and went to my bed. Rearranging the covers and pillows I made it look like I was still in it. Stepping back, I studied my handiwork and then looked around. I smiled when I noticed a vent on the wall meeting the roof. It was pretty high up but I found out I could reach it if I climbed my fore poster bed. Climbing it and entering the vent was easy as pie and I found myself slithering though the ventilation system.

Feeling through the dark I passed vent after vent, looking through them and memorizing each room and placement. I watched talon guards and cleanings and who knows what else as I shimmed along. Finally I came to the end of the vent. This was where a huge fan rotated creating the cool air that swept the whole area. The fan was set into the floor and up above was a opening to outside. After flipping and stretching I finally made it outside. I stood on the Lower levels of Cyclonia, watching the motorbikes go by. Here I could spy to my heart's content. I sat there watching everything and taking in everything. I don't know how long I was there but after a while my eyelids began to get heavy. After a short journey back I stood once again in my room. After getting out of my black OP gear, I hid it under my bed and once again slipped under the covers in my P.J's. Closing my eyes, I drifted back to sleep with a smile on my face. I was starting to like this place.

**Big thank you to JustBelive GoBeyound, who helped on this chapter and all that chapters' coming. In a way, she was the one that got me out of the hole. Even when there's not that many people reviewing this, I will still continue for her and all the other reviewers reading this. **

**Also Honour will be posted up on my DA account but I am just thinking how do I do it because I don't want a photo that gives to much away, so if anyone has any ideas I will see what I can do, even though I can't draw very well.**

**Love you all and DON'T ABANDON ME, well not yet at least. XD **


	5. Chapter 5:New Information

_Chapter 5: New Information._

I awoke early in the morning despite my midnight walk I was bursting with energy. After a bath I dressed in Dark red trousers and a black top, brushed my hair, added some make-up and was sitting at my desk. I leaned on the chair and as I thought about food my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten in a while because of so much happening. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I stood up and walked to it opening it. Katie stood there with a tray, filled with breakfast foods.

"Good morning," She beamed.

I smiled back and nodded, letting her enter with the tray and putting it on a nearby table. Following her another guard was carrying another tray with silver teapot and other things on it like tea and coffee, behind him another guard entered with a tray with fresh fruit on it. My mouth watered as they all set the trays on the table.

"I knew that you haven't eaten in a while so we brought you a breakfast to feed an army," Katie said smiling.

I smiled back and nodded my thanks. The guards left bur Katie stayed and handed me a note.

"This is your timetable for tomorrow. Seeing as you are new to everything, Master Cyclonis has given you a day to adjust then tomorrow you start training," Katie explain.

I nodded and Katie walked out giving me privacy. As soon as the door was closed I pounced on the food. Of course I remembered my manners but soon I had eaten everything on the first tray, all the tea from the next and a few apples and watermelon slices. I never really like fruit but this time I made an exception. Tidying up I stashed a few of the apples and other fruit in one of my draws of my desk and decided to do some writing. As I sat there I didn't know how long I had been writing but soon my little story had grown three pages. After a while I decided to put down my pen, I decided it was time to venture outside and look around.

Walking to my closet I quickly ran a brush through my hair and made sure I was presentable as I walked back to the door. Pausing I wasn't quite sure what to do so I knocked a bit.

The door swang open as a guard popped his head in. He was a skinny bloke with not that much muscle, young and child like.

"Do you need anything miss?" He asked his voice sounding like a child's.

I opened my mouth, and then I remembered I couldn't speak. I quickly put up a finger as I ran back to my desk. Grabbing a pen and some paper I quickly wrote down;

"_Do you have a library?" _

I ran back and gave it to the guard who read it over.

"Sure. Will you like to be escorted there?" He asked.

I nodded and we both started walking together. We passed a lot of doors and other guards passed us chatting and what not. A couple watched as I walked by, they mustn't seen someone like me in a while, figures.

I followed the guard as we walked and soon he had escorted me to a huge door. Opening it he said;

"This is the library; I will stay outside until you are ready to leave,"

I nodded my thanks as I walked in. The library was a wide open area with tall towering bookshelves pack to the rafters with books. The library was silent except for the soft footsteps echoing off the walls. Choosing a random book case, I ran my finger past the many spines of the books. I found about three books on this world that I decided to read. Finding a table I sat down and read the first book.

_Atmos is a land were terras live in peace with each other. The most famous terra is Atmoisa, where the Aurora Stone is kept. The biggest and most famous terra is Cyclonia, known for its red sky and immense tower. Each terra has a Sky Squadron who protects the terra from danger. Terra Atmosia has the red Eagles as their Sky Squadron. Terra Rex has the Rex guardians, Terra Deep as the Murk Raiders and Terra gale has the Rebel Ducks. Out of all the Atmos there is one Squadron that stands above the rest. The Storm Hawks This Squadron is the Sky Squadron that protects all of Atmos. The Original Storm Hawks were the team that help Atmos in the early days, with Lightning Strike as the Sky Knight of it, but they were betrayed by his co-pilot who later became the Dark Ace. The Storm Hawks were then built up recently by the last descendent of Lightning Strike, Aerrow. This team is built up by teenagers who in the Sky Council are too young but they have bested Talons, Raptors, and Murk Raiders. _

I stopped reading for a moment and stared into the distance. Something about those names and places shifted something in my memory. I decided to read more but I flipped to the Storm Hawks Chapter.

_Aerrow_

_Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks_

_Aerrow is a young sky knight who is the last descendent of Lighting Strike. This means that the Storm hawks Squadron and famous Sky Ship the Condor was rightfully his. Aerrow is the only one in history that has bested the Dark Ace more than once. _

_Signature Move: The Lightning Claw_

_Piper_

_Crystal specialist and Navigator of the Storm Hawks_

_Piper is a crystal mage and navigator of the Storm Hawks. She is the only girl on the Storm Hawks and is smart and powerful. She has bested Master Cyclonis more than once and they both have a lasting war between them. She also holds the gift of the Binding but does not know how to use it. _

_Finn_

_Sharpshooter of the Storm Hawks_

_Finn is the sharp shooter of the Storm Hawks and also the class clown. He is annoying but when it comes to dead accuracy he is the one to call. Finn likes rock music but is not as smart as the rest of the Storm Hawks._

_Junko_

_Mechanic and heavy artillery_

_Junko is a wallop and the strength of the Storm Hawks. He is kind and has a child's side to him but doesn't do well in cooking. _

_Stork_

_Carrier Pilot_

_Stork is a Merb and extremely afraid of germs, sickness and disease. He is the Carrier Pilot of the Storm Hawks and is in charge of the Condor. He is famous for liberating terra Bogaton from the clutches of the Raptors and has a soft spot for the Condor. He is the only one that has guided the Storm Hawks through the maze of the Black Gorge and is extremely good at making stuff and inventions to protect himself from disease. These inventions have also helped the Storm Hawks in a number of missions. _

_Radarr_

_Aerrow's Co-pilot  
_

_Radarr is a blue monkey/lemma/rabbit. His species are unknown and can't speak English. He can understand it and can talk through Charades. Radarr can also fix a skimmer and can build stuff. He is Aerrow's furry companion and stays with him unless there is another thing for him to do._

I stopped reading because for some reason everything seemed to be so familiar. It was like I had heard and seen those places names and people. An image flashed though my mind. It was a group of kid's laughing in a bridge. A green man was at, what looked like a starring wheel; a rhino was sitting on a chair, his face alight with happiness as he helped a young blond boy to his feet. Across from them were a young boy and girl. The boy had bright red hair that looked like flames and the girl had blue hair. A monkey thing was on the boys shoulder, it was blue.

I blinked as the image faded. I have never met these people before so why was my mind giving me an image of them.

I shook my head and I closed the book, putting it beside me and reaching and opening another. I don't know how long I was in there for reading and letting everything being absorbed into my brain that I didn't hear the door open and a guard came in.

"Miss?"

I turned around and saw him, the same guard that had escorted me here. He was holding a tray with fruit and some lunch foods on it.

"Your Lunch miss. Master Cyclonis doesn't want you to eat with everyone else just yet so you are allowed to eat here," He said, placing the tray on the table.

I smiled at him and mouthed thank you. He must have gotten the message because he smiled and said;

"You're Welcome miss."

He left and I started eating while reading. After I had finished I remained in the library until outside looked dark. During all that time I had read about ten books absorbing everything, so I decided it was time to get out of here. Suddenly I remembered the timetable I got from Katie. Looking at it I saw all the week planned out.

I looked at tomorrow's timetable;

_Training archery and gun assembling with Ravess _

I stared at the name. Ravess? It sounded like raven but the name also struck a chord in my mind. I looked at the rest of the day. Training, lunch, training, study period, flying lessons, free time.

I looked at flying lessons. Something told me I'll be good in that because I loved the feeling of freedom that came with it. All of these activities were taught by Ravess.

Sighing I put my time table back in my pocket and got up stretching my arms and flexing my muscles. Before leaving I grabbed a lot of books, about eight and walked out of the library. Two guards were standing either side of the door.

"Do you need help with that miss?" the young guard asked.

I nodded and I gave the books to the other guard who looked more muscular. Even though I could have carried them myself my arms were tired and I was literally sleeping on my feet.

We walked back to my room and we rounded the corner just as dinner was served. Katie was there and she smiled and was a bit surprised at how many books I had.

"I see you spent the day in the library. No wonder no one could find you," She said taking a book of the pile and reading the title.

"Legends of Atmos?" she asked.

I smiled and shrugged playfully. So what if I want to have a look at legends and myths.

Katie smiled and let me and the guard through into my room.

"Where do you want these miss?" He asked

I pointed to my desk and he placed them there before backing out of the room. Dinner was set on the table where Breakfast was served.

Katie came up to me.

"Alright tomorrow you wake up at dawn. The guards will escort you to your first training session. I must warn you, Ravess is a stealthy and precise commander. Everything about is perfect to her standards and she loves music and her violin. She is one of the four commanders and her Brother is also a commander by the name of Snipe. Be careful around her, take a note book with you for talking and notes and don't interrupt her. She is very short tempered," she explained.

I nodded and smiled while doing a mock salute. Katie laughed a bit and returned a mock salute back.

"Sleep well because tomorrow everyone will see who you really are, and that you are worth it," Katie said smiling while closing the door.

I looked at the food and pounced eating my share. Afterwards I read some of my books and did some writing and copied down some notes then had a bath and got ready for bed.

Sitting up in my bed I read a little more of a book then out it away and stared out one of the tall windows. My mind shifted into a state of blackness like a still lake. Well tomorrow I start training and I start showing my worth. And on that thought I drifted asleep.

_Again I stood in those smocking plains, again staring at a ghost before me. It wasn't the Oracle or the demon, instead it was a tall woman surrounded by gold and wearing a gold, shiny dress. Her face was a mixture of sadness and sorrow, a single tear was falling from her eye. _

"_Come back," she whispered, her voice soft and kind but filled with sorrow. "Come back home."_

_A second later everything exploded into white light. _

**CLIFFHANGER! Oh how I love them but also despise them. Any who this chapter was long, and I mean long. Everything else was three pages long but this one was 5 pages long and over 2,191 words, along the lines of it. Big thank you to everyone that reviewed and also to my editor AI MANGA ANGEL, who took this chapter and edited it to become this bit of honest work. So I am very grateful for that. Also thank you all and please stay tuned because next it's TRAINING!**

**Read and review and don't hate me, please. XD **


	6. Chapter 6:New Training: Ravess

_Chapter 6: New Training: Ravess._

I awoke with a gasp as I sat bolt upright in bed, sweating. The dream wasn't bad or anything but the site of that woman was just horrifying and her words kept echoing in my head.

"_Come back._ _Come Back home."_

I shook my head. That woman looked like me but I couldn't see all her features and even as I sat there, regaining my breath, her image seemed to disappear in my mind until I could no longer see her face. I groaned and looked at the clock, and hour before dawn. I sighed because I knew I wasn't going to go back to sleep, so I got up and went to have a shower. The water was nice and warm as it washed the sleep away from my tired body and afterwards I felt much better. Remembering Katie's words I went into my closet and looked through everything. I decided that today I would wear long black trousers and a deep purple top. The purple top had one long sleeved and a strap on the other side. It looked like it had been dyed because there where places where the purple will lighten in colour or darken in colour. Putting on my boots and brushing my hair, securing it back so it could not fall into my face I waited for the normal tray to come in, while reading a book. As the sun rays entered my room, a knock was heard on my door.

I opened it and Katie came in with a tray filled with a simple breakfast.

"Good Morning, "she beamed. "I can see you are all ready for today"

I nodded and she sat down the tray. I quickly took a piece of toast as Katie explained what would happen.

"The guards that will escort you to your training lesson today will be left with you the whole day. They are going to pick you up in about half an hour, so you have some time to get ready or relax. They will escort you everywhere else and go with you as well," Katie explained.

I nodded as I ate. Soon I was finished and Katie took my wrist and checked the pulse.

"Just giving you a small check up," She said as she took my temperature and looked at my eyes, trout, ears and muscle reflexes.

As soon as that was done she said;

"Well time to go," Katie said as she held the door open for me.

I got up from my spot took the note book and pen that was on the table and walked out the door with Katie.

As I walked I noticed that everyone was in a busy way. We were taking a different route to any other time and soon we came to a huge arena like training field. I looked around and noticed a line of young solders standing straight and still as a female talon walked in front of the, now and then yelling at them. I was a little shy about this women, half of me was weary and didn't like the look of this person.

She had purple-pinkie hair and it was stylised into a broom like feature. She was tall and skinny like a twig, purple and silver armour in various places.

"That's Ravess,' Katie answered my look.

I watched as she ordered the talons and they ran to the archery/shooting range, where they pulled out staffs with crystals on them. They started shooting on her mark. Half of the shots went wide and the lady yelled at them again and they started again.

"Come on," Katie called as she and I walked up to the commander.

"Ravess?"

Ravess turned round, her eyes were a honey gold that were a little brighter then my own. She was tall but for some reason I was about her height, the same build too. I could feel her eyes roam over me so I kept a straight face, no emotions showed.

"Ravess this is your new student, Honour,"

Ravess paused a bit and her eyes seemed to widen a bit, that was gone unnoticed to others but not me, I could see the surprise.

"THIS is Honour?" Ravess replied, laughing. "She is nothing but a child. How can she be a talon like that?"

Anger bristled within me as I stared at her in disbelief. This woman had called me a Child.

"Master Cyclonis has ordered it and if you want to stay in your position, you will do what she says,"

Ravess stared at Katie then back at me.

"Fine, You, Girl, go get a weapon and set up. If you don't know how to assemble a weapon then I will see if you are worth my time."

I nodded and left heading to the shelf that I had seen all the talons get their weapons from. There was a wide choice, guns, staffs, contraptions and a bow with a quiver of arrows. I smiled a bit and grabbed the Bow and arrows, along with one of the guns as well. Walking to an unoccupied booth, away from the other trainees that were looking at her weirdly, I set up and tested the bow. It was strong and flexible and she could pull it back to full extent. Satisfied I picked an Arrow and put it into the nook, drawing it back and aiming.

I spotted a target at the end of the range that looked like it was never used and let fly the arrow. It soured straight and true, and hit the bull eyes bang in the middle. I could hear gasps or astonishment as I fitted another arrow and fired it, fight into the middle of the other. I did this for a while then switched to the gun and fired some shots off then disassembling it and reassembling it again. After that time I had caught quite a crowd.

Finally looking up I stared at Ravess who had a happy look on her face.

"Well you are quite talented with a bow and a weapon," Ravess gave some praise.

I nodded to her and she decided that I wasn't a waste of time after all. The rest of the day was training with weapons of ever stature. I breezed though it like wind and by the end of the day, I knew a lot of new tricks like controlling your breathing when aiming and watching out for other things. When night fell, Ravess was still drilling us on and on until I could shot a mouth at 1000m away. I ate with the rest of the talons this time and after a while went back to my room, knowing my way around. After grabbing a quick shower, I went to bed.

The next day I went and trained with Ravess again in hand to hand combat, by the end of it I was top of the class able to throw one of the talons bodily from the mats. Afterwards we were taught agility and balancing on the balance beams. Again I was nimble and was able to stand there longer than anyone else. After a period of a week I had learnt more than anyone in the whole training group that I got boosted to the Ravess's advanced class. I knew that I had to become better then even Ravess so I made up a plan to do that.

That night when my lights had been doused, I went through the ventilation system again until I reached the empty shooting range. Picking up the bow and arrow I started to shot shots. I assembled weapons in record time and everything else I could think of. I also made a moving target system so that I had practise at moving targets. Every time I shot an arrow, it soured straight and true. I did this every night for the next few days, and in training it was showing. Nobody, not even Ravess, could match my skills that I had enquired after three weeks of hard training. On the fifth night of my secret training, I decided to walk around a bit, instead of going through the secret way. I walked past sleeping guards and other rooms, exploring each one.

That's when I came across a large storage room. It was like a warehouse just at the end of the traing level. Inside was a jumble of metal, dead crystals, bent weapons and out of shape things. I walked forward now knowing this was the trash room, a room where training and war things got thrown in when they were broken. It felt like a grave yard and I shivered slightly as I walked forward, seeing perfectly in the pitch blackness.

Walking deeper, I started picking things up and studying them. The first thing I picked up looked like a arrow that had no crystal in the end, it's sharp, steel feathers rusted and unused. I looked around and found two whole quivers of them, all without crystals and all covered in rust. Picking up the quivers, I saw that the material that made them up was red, gold, purple and black. For some reason I swang them over my shoulder, their leather straps felt comfortablecress- crossed over my chest. I walked further in and found other things like, daggers, shields, more arrows, which I placed in the quivers, swords, armours and more weapons. After coming to the end wall of the ware house I had a number of things in a bag that I had found. These things were still useful and Ravess had said that she needed her own weapons and such. Nodding to myself, I exited and walked back to my room. Inside I lit the candles and placed everything on my floor. Going to the cabinet I looked though it until I found a scrubber and some polish. Sitting down on the floor, I took out an arrow and started to scrub of the rust.

Day broke broke through my windows as I lay the final, good-as-new arrow on the pile next to me. The quivers they came in were washed as well and looked vibrant and new again. I had also sharpened the steel feathers at the ends so the resembled knifes. Placing them in the quivers I got myself a little bite to eat. Today was a free day so That meant that I could get some sleep. Afterwards, which was somewhere near midday, I walked to Ravess's quarters and stopped outside her door. Inside I could hear faint music being played, on a violin, smiling I raised my hand to knock, but inside I felt like it would be a bad idea, but I knocked anyway.

The music cut off and a fuming Ravess answered the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME FOR TALON?" she yelled. Then she noticed who it was.

"Honour?...um, what can I do for you?" she said it in a sweet voice that sent my caution level from a 5 to the big 100. I showed her my note book that had the question;

"_Do you know where I can get crystals from?"_

"Why girl do you want crystals?"

I wrote down the answer:

"_To experiment with to learn"_

Ravess thought until she said;

"I will ask Master Cyclonis if you could do that, but girl go and have a little rest from all the training that you have been doing. I don't want someone broken when we get a mission."

I nodded my thanks and walked away, thinking. She acted sweet to me but other times I had seen her get vivid with other talons. So why wasn't she getting angry with her?

After walking for a moment outside seemed to get darker and I realised that I had been walking around thinking for most of the afternoon. I knew that If I needed to be the best out of everything then I had to Have the best weapons. I loved making stuff and now I knew that I had to make my own

Walking back to my room, I turned around the corner to see Ravess approaching me from the opposite direction.

"I asked Master if you wanted to go into our Main crystal vault and she says it's allowed," Ravess, replied, the look on her face looked angry. "If you follow me I'll show you where it is"

I nodded and followed her back the way she came. We walked for about 5 minutes, passing doors, rooms and lots of other stuff as well. Finally though we came to a pair of double doors, steel clasped and looked like a million different rose stems were interlocking to make a door. Nodding to the guards that were either side of it, the doors opened and we walked in. I gasped at the sight beyond.

The room was like a huge cathedral, with a long steel table in the middle of the room. Shelves, upon shelves, upon shelves of crystals glittered down at me. There were scientific equipment all around and crates littered the floor. I walked forward in a daze, everything was perfect.

"You may come here anytime you like. The guards know who you are; the only thing Master Cyclonis asks is that you keep this area nice and clean. There is cleaning supplies underneath the table in the cabinets"

I nodded at her and smiled as she left and closed the door behind her. I walked to the first crates and read the inscription. Power Crystals.

Grabbing three from the pile, I sat at the long table, looking through the cabinets I found some crystal books and started reading. After a while a found out that I had been reading for about three hours and now it was 11.00 at night. Grabbing a handful of crystals I walked out of the lab and went back to my room.

After getting back and getting ready to go to bed, I settled under my silk covers and welcomed sleep.

_Darkness was everywhere, the gold women was there but Now I looked at a mirror image of myself, this self was dressed in black and white tracksuit, with a black visor over her eyes, as her white hair smoothed down to her ears. _

"_How could you?" she asked "How could you abandon us?"_

**Dum, Dum DUUUUUUUM! Oh NOZE! It's a cliff-hanger. He he he.**

**Anyway this is the first chapter of training and there is so much more to come. I thank everyone who commented and relax; the next chapter will be online soon. Thank you, GhostDragon101 for editing it and giving me feedback. **

**A little note: SCHOOL ENDS SOON! HAHAHAHAHA. I CAN NOT WAIT UNTIL 8WEEKS HOLIDAY. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Thank you all and don't abandon me...yet. :D **


	7. Chapter 7:Ravess TrainingSurvival Trip

_Chapter 7: Ravess Training; Survival Trip_

"Well Done, Honour you are, out of all my training classes, the best," Ravess praised.

I lowered my bow, as I breathed in and out, a small smile on my lips. It was the next day and my recent dream was still clear in my brain, but the more I worked, the more I forgot about it. We had just been training on one of the agility courses, which had still targets as well as moving ones. I returned the bow to the weapons shed and stood in front of Ravess, who was giving everyone a pep talk.

"Tomorrow there is a survival trip. Those in all of my classes and some from others will be coming together to go ahead. Now, I have taught you how to fight, you must teach yourself how to survive. The aim is to survive over a course of three days, you must also get rid of competition which means take out the rest of the talons" she explained.

I nodded and made my way back to my room. Entering it I started to pack some of the necessities to take on a trip. Knowing that we would be running and walking everywhere I decided to take only a small pack. Finding a small black pack in my room, I packed three sets of clothes, along with my black ops gear and my note book. Most of my clothes were black, the reason so was because I like to disappear into the background and be unnoticeable. After I had packed and lain out my clothes for the early start tomorrow, I decided to go to the library and read.

The Library had become my second home in a way. No-one disturbed me and I could read to my heart's content. Reading in there I had absorbed so much information. For example I knew hoe to ride and fly one of this 'skimmers' and how to make and fix one. I also knew how to survive in the wild thanks to books and how to identify some crystals. After spending a lot of time there I decided to go back to my place and sleep, knowing that I was going on my first mission tomorrow.

I awoke startled in the middle of the night. I hadn't had a dream but something wasn't right. Getting out of my bed, I quietly made my way to the welcoming area. Flicking on the lights, I looked around the empty room, looking for anything abnormal but seeing nothing I turned to go back to bed, only to spot something on my paper covered desk.

Sitting there was something wrapped in black and dark purple silk. I bit of white parchment was onto of it. Opening it I read the following:

_Honour_

_For you Survival trip. _

_Use it and you should ascend to the highest levels._

Puzzled, I open the silk wrapping around the 'something;

My draw dropped.

Inside lying neatly on the silk was a Bow. It wasn't like the puny steel one that I used in practise, but I flexible strong, steeled bow. The string was so tightly wound that it looked sharp and invisible. The steel was furnished into spikes and the grip hold was leather. At each end, the steel spikes seemed to shape them into knifes, with a small crystal embedded in each of them.

Picking it up, I could feel the weight of it, settle in my hand, perfect. The height was perfect too, like it was made for me and me only. Seeing a button on the side of the grip hold, I pressed it. The bow folded inwards and could be able to fold onto my back. I smiled at it and then realised that there was something else. On the floor there was a crate, with another letter on top of it.

_I also know that you would be looking for arrows, so seeing as you have your own, these will give explosive results. _

Opening the crate I stared at the sharp pointed purple crystals in the crate. Picking one up, I looked at it and then picked up one of my arrows. The clasp at the top of the arrow accepted the crystal, and as soon as it was inserted, the arrows glowed a bit with power. Smiling I inserted every arrow with one and soon about 2 hundred arrows were in the quivers. Looking in the box I found out that there were still a few dozen crystals in the box. I decided to keep them and take them with me so I put them in my pack as well. After packing them and adding some survival stuff to my pack I went back to bed, excited for the next day.

The next day found a handful or talons in front of one of the Carrier talon ships. I was among them. I was wearing one of the talon uniforms but as soon as we landed I was going to change, these things stuck out of the environment like sore thumbs. Ravess was in front of us along with her Brother Snipe. Snipe looked like a giant, but I noticed that he was a little bit thick, how they are siblings I will never know. Around me talons were coming in giving each other mean looks and death glares. Some of these were directed at me by my fellow peers, they knew how good I was. Humph. Jealous they are. Soon we were all aboard and we were off. It took about an hour to come to our destination. The terra was filled with jungles and wildlife that seemed to draw one in.

When we landed Ravess and Snipe gathered us in a circle and handed us these gold medallions. There were 54 of us so that meant 54 medallions.

"Now each one of these medallions, count for 1 talon. The aim is to defeat each other and take there medallions. If your medallion is taken then you are out and we will know. You must make your own way back to the other side of the terra. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads as we each put on our medallions. I looked at mine. Every other medallion had either a red or green gem in it, but mine had a purple gem in the middle with the initials _HC _on it. Suddenly I heard the whistle to start and saw the other talons disappear off into the woods. I dashed into the cover of the trees, leaving the ship behind.

Running through the trees I was thankful for the light pack on my back. The aim was to get as far away from life as possible, and soon I had come to rest in the middle of a large tree, its roots all over the ground and bushes shielding me from view. Putting my bow, quivers and pack down, I tore off my helmet, goggles and my uniform. Under my uniform I had dressed in Dark forest colours, long army green pants, that I had made, long sleeved and a green singlet. Fishing in my bag I bought out a green bandanna and scarf. Putting this on my head and around my mouth I then started to coat myself in dirt and leaves. My skin soon looked brown and muddy instead of white and I had covered my pack and quivers in it as well. I stood around my surroundings blending in perfectly. Picking up my bag and putting it on my back, I assembled my bow and put my arm though it so it was also on my back and began to climb up the tree. Soon I was at the top and looked over the tree tops. From here I could see the ship on the horizon. It had parked at the other end of the terra and we had to make our way to the other side without getting killed. I nodded knowing which way to go and slipped down the tree trunk and started walking in the direction of the finish line.

Walking for about two hours I decided to have a rest, drink and a snack. The sun had risen to about midday now, but the forest grew so close together that the sun didn't make it to the ground. Remembering a map of this terra, I had seen a river that had worked its way from north to south, the same way I was going, so if I found that river all I had to do was follow it. Nodding at my plan, I got up again with new energy and started walking. After about three hours I had nearly about given up hope. It was useless, and I kicked a pebble.

The pebble disappeared into the forest and soon a sound reached my ears. It was footsteps, crunching on twigs and dead leaves. I ducked so quick I think I gave myself whiplash, hitting the forest floor with a muffled thump. Crawling into the bushes I crouched there, my eyes searching everywhere.

Then out of the bushes to the side of me, came a group of about 6 talons. All of them were looking everywhere, there spears out in front of them. Two of them had more than one medallion around their necks. This meant that they had already hit a couple of talons out of the race. Seeing nobody about the relaxed a bit and stood in that clearing talking.

"You know that group was easy," Said one of them,

"I know I mean I thought they were a good class seeing as they are with Ravess."

"That's why we are with Snipe. We are brutal, they are pumped up servants."

"Hey did you hear about the mute?" asked one

"The mute? You mean that black haired girl that was standing away from us?"

"Yeah Her. I heard from some of Ravess crew that she was the best. She's new as well. The thing is it is rumoured that if you get her, you are the winner full stop. Her medallion is not the same as ours its purple, And Snipe said to us, if you get a chance, don't just take her medallion. Embarrass her; hurt her so that she will never be a good Talon,"

My blood turned from cool water to fire. It was starting to get hot but only because I was so angry. How DARE they? Say that about me. Watching them a bit more I decided it was time for some action. Picking up a pebble form the ground, I through it to the left, it made a big noise which was what I wanted.

"What was that?" asked one

"Popularly the mute," replied the other.

"Do you think we should check it out?"

"You can, I'm staying here,"

Five of the talons went to inspect the sound and only the one that had insulted me was left. He looked like he was having a sweet good old time. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round, and didn't even get to sing out. I had already put my hand over his mouth and had pulled one of the vines around him, hosting him into the tree. Hearing the others coming I quickly followed the talon up and with the ripped sleeve of my talon uniform I gagged him.

I could see the terror in his eyes as he stared at me. This must be one of the first meeting things, So I gave him and evil smile that made his face turn white. Looking down to the clearing I could see the rest of the talons coming. Tying a vine to my leg, I picked up another pebble and though it in a different direction. All the talons swerved to look and that's when I jumped in and took one of the talons up, gagging him. One by one I tied the talons in the trees, gagging them until only one was left. I climbed quietly down my tree and stood behind him, he was a wimpy child and he was sweating, so I just hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

Cutting some vines the rest of the talons came down and landed at my feat, still bound and gagged. I removed their weapons and took their medallions. Thinking quickly I decided to write a message in the bark of one of the trees with one of the guys knifes, sticking it there. I could hear more people coming but now wasn't the time. I ungagged one of them and as he was spitting out the mud (from my bag) I had already disappeared and walking towards the river.

The message said _'Run'_

**AUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh Honour is running for her place as best ever, who would win the pleasure and Honour of the Survival Trip. FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER. :D**

**READ AND COMMENT. THE GOOD STUFF IS COMING SOON. **

**ALSO HONOUR IS UP ON DA. COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF AND COMMENT. I've had of waiting. :D**


	8. Chapter 8:RavessTrainingSurvivalTrip 2

_Chapter 8: New Survival Trip 2_

_The message was "Run"_

I stepped onto the banks of the terra's river. It was a clear river, not to wide, not to choppy. I put some water in my hands, seeing as, by the taste, it was fresh water. I through a twig into the water and soon found which way it was moving, which was to my right. I began to pick my way that way. The sun was starting to set in the distant and the talons that I had left behind had stopped yelling for help, I came across a clearing next to the river a good distance away from the talons.

Seeing everything darken, I decided to settle down for the night, but first go hunting. Wading out into the shallows of the river, no shoes on and trousers rolled up, I speared a couple of fish with my bow, seeing as the ends were sharp enough to spear with, and I started a small smokeless fire with one of the purple crystals I had bought. Waiting for the fish to cook, I took a quick bath in the river downstream from my camp site. After getting dressed in my black ops gear, which I had taken to be my PJ's from now on, I settled back on a tree trunk and sharpened my knife, the ends of my bow and some of the weapons I had picked up. When the fish was ready I quickly ate it and then just stared at the flames, watching the embers. After about an hour I doused the fire and climbed up one of the trees nearby. Finding a good branch, I sat there, using my pack as a pillow and the crystals for warmth I fell into sleep.

_My dream was sort of like my reality. It took me a while to even remind myself that this was a dream, seeing as I don't remember coming back down from the tree. It was an image of my campsite but then there came some noise, from the bushes. My eyes widened as I stood there. Out from the bushes three talons came forth. They looked mean and beefy like they had a lot of muscle on them. The searched round the clearing for a moment then sat down and started lighting a fire. I could smell the fire smock as if drifted up to me. HOLD on. I could smell it. Which means this...?_

"_IS happening," a voice concluded. _

I awoke with a start and nearly fell out of the tree, but I was frozen to the spot with surprise because right now, right now were the same talons. The fire smoke was curling its way up to me as I sat there, and I could hear some of the talking.

"Man I am pooped" said one. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know," Replied the second

"You mean we have nothing to eat?" replied the third.

"Hey tomorrow we'll get something to eat at the moment let's just sit here and count how many medallions we have" replied the second brining out a whole handful of gold medallions. I widened at the sight of them, I knew that I had about 11, but these guys had about 15, each. I knew that I wouldn't be able to win if I didn't get all the medallions, even though I had only bested 6 talons. Looking at the medallions I decided to stay where I was and wait until they were asleep.

It didn't take long. Yes the talked for a bit and were saying they were the best, yaddy yadda, but finally they all slipped into sleep. Pausing for a bit, I weighed out the Pro's and Con's of my next action. Pro's I could defeat them and take their medallions or just steal them their and then, Con's that won't be the "Warrior way" and they could wake up and get me.

Nodding to myself I decided on the pro, I quietly slinked down from my perched and approached the first Talon. Judging by his broad shoulders, he used his arms as his weapon most of the time, and judging by the snoring, was a deep sleeper, so with him I had no trouble getting off the medallions that hung from his neck.

The second was the same but not beefy but the last one was the trickiest. This guy was small and skinny, he look puny to the others but I could clearly see that he used speed and agility more then strength. Slowly I began to lift his medallion off his neck, but he must have been a light sleep, because soon his eyes snapped open and stared into mine.

There was a second of two as blue eyes stared into gold and he was about to cry out, but I clapped my hand onto his mouth. I gave him a warning look and he looked so scared, I stared at him for a moment, and then I put my other hand up and pushed a bit of hair away. Yes, I was playing with my prey, but as soon as my hand was over the nerve point I pressed it, making the talon fall unconscious again. Taking his medallions I decided to walk some more, not wanting to be anywhere near the sleeping talons. Getting back to the river bank, I walked some distance before coming to rest meters where I had first been. Climbing up a tree again, I nestled on one of the branches and fell asleep, once more.

The next day I had gotten up early and had walked for about 2 hours in the morning. I knew I was making good time and I sat down to rest beside a river. After about 15 minutes I had got back up again after having a drink and some food. I was about to move on when I heard some commotion behind me. It seems that some talons that had lost were trying to find me. My heart plummeted, it sounded like there was a big crowd, and I couldn't move that fast, they were tracking me, which means running over land was not a good idea. Sprinting forward a bit I ran so I gave a bit of distance between them and me. After running for 5 minutes I knew I couldn't keep running, and that's when I saw it.

A huge log was on the side of the bank. It was flat and looked like a canoe, which gave me an idea. Grabbing one of the long reeds that were growing on the side of the bank, I pushed the log out into the shallows and saw that it flouted. Using the reed, I pushed myself up on it and found out that it could hold my weight easily.

Pushing off the bank I steered it into the softer current and soon I was shooting forward on an easy current. I smiled to myself as sailed down the river. Had anyone else thought of this brilliant idea? I think not. For about an hour or so I steered the 'bout' back to the bank and beached it. After having a rest for 30 minutes I went back onto it, making my way downstream.

The waters were calm for most of the way but then I noticed that the river got a little choppy in the afternoon. Finally I hit the rapids. The water was running past me at an impossible rate and carried me with it. Fighting to keep control of the bout I steered it back to the bank. Deciding that travelling by the land was a good idea, until I pasted the rapids. Pulling into a little grotto, I banked my bout hosted it on my head, so it acted like a hat and walked forward. Walking past the rapids I walked slow seeing as I had a canoe on my head, I soon I had to stop for a rest. The sky was dark when I made camp and soon I was thinking on how to pass the time. I was still wide awake and didn't want to risk another talon surprise in the night. Instead, I got my pocket knife and switched it to an axe feature. Half the night was used as I hollowed out my canoe more so that it had a place to sit and put my pack, it was also lighted and I could tie it onto my back, like a pack. Finally thought I began to fall asleep at my post, not even bothering to climb a tree, I was just so tired, and I didn't fight back when my eyelids covered my eyes and sleep took me.

_It was like I was underwater, fish flouted by and white sand was on the bottom. My hair flouted about my like smoke and I held no weapons, in fact I was dressed in my swimmers. It was cool to the touch and then I realised that someone was on front of me. The Oracle. _

"_It is wise for you to wake up now," she said her voice making no bubbles and she spoke. _

'_Why?" I asked back, my voice and breath making bubbles._

"_Either you wake up now or you will be caught," _

"_Wake up...NOW"_

My eyes snapped open and I was wide awake, and about a second later, I jumped up into the tree I was leaning on. It was a good thing I did after about a second past that a group of talons came into the clearing.

I remained silent up in my loft as they stared about, and seeing my pack, weapons and canoe, they all smiled.

"Well what do you know? This is Honour's Bow and Arrows, her pack, her stuff. This must be where she is camping," said the first.

"But where is Honour?" asked the other.

"Maybe she's just gone to the River," Replied another.

"I say we stay here and wait for her. Then when she comes, will pounce," replied the first.

All of the nodded and while they were waiting they took up my bow and assembled it.

"Man, dude look at this. Not all talon trainees have something that looks like this," replied one.

"Mine," said the other.

"No it's not," said the other and started fighting over it.

"Guys. Stay quite. Ok who ever can pull the string and fire one of these arrows at a target, wins the bow and arrows." Declared the first.

Everyone got into a little line and the first talon, loaded an arrow into the nook and pulled on the string only to find that the string was so hard and tight to pull that he couldn't even budge it. The same story went for the next and the next and the next. I decided it was time to get my stuff back, and teach these guys a lesson. Attaching myself to the end of the line I waited until the last talon had tried and failed. Nobody saw my there because of the shadows and soon the last talon handed the bow and arrows to me without looking. Swiftly I pulled the string back and fired at the target. The arrow sank into the trunk like it was butter. Everyone smiled but their smiles turned into shock horror as they saw who fired it. I pounced.

Using my bow as a weapon I hit talons left right and centre. Using my skills I was able to multi-task and used some of my arrows to hit people on the head with. Finally I quickly shot an Arrow at a tree, and last second a talon moved into the line of fire, just as I predicted. The arrow skewed his shirt and pinned him there. He yelled for help but none of his collages even stirred because I had gotten them all. I walked up to him and gave him a slap with my bow, knocking him into blackness. I straighten my shirt and then pulled off the talons medallions off. After collecting my things, arrows and canoe, I left the fire on for them, so when they woke up they won't be in darkness and disappeared into the night.

Walking all night I had gotten a good distance away and good thing too because the sun was peeking through the trees. As soon as I saw some of the light, I put the canoe into the river and sailed down it. Today was the third day, which meant that everyone would beat the meeting spot at the end of the day. The water was calmer now and I made good time, only stopping for food and rest. As much as I loved this Survival trip thing, I couldn't do anymore. I had had enough of fighting talons and hiding, it was like I was the main target and everyone was trying to get me.

As I sailed down the river, a sense of danger lurked in the pit of my stomach like something bad was going to happen. Listening to my instinct, I gather my bag, arrows and assembled my bow, knotting an arrow into the nook. I let the current sail me down the river and it seemed that everything was silenced. Thinking differently I put the arrow back into its case and held my bow out in front of me. Suddenly I saw them.

Talons and talons with spears, they were looking out the river, searching. With out with thinking I tipped the bout and dived into the river. The underside of the bout still looked like a log but I held my breath underwater. I could see the talons a bit as I flouted past and they stared at the log for a bit but I moved past with them not noticing After turning around a corner of the river I surfaced, gasping not able to hold any air in anymore, and I swam to the bank.

As soon as I touched bank, I beached it and lay there wet, spluttering and gasping for breath. It was a pretty stupid thing to do; capsizing your own bout but it was either that of get hit and caught. Sitting up I counted all my arrows, making sure I hadn't lost any and all of my belongings. It was mid day now and it was finally a race to the finish line. After getting my strength back I climbed one of the trees and looked out over the horizon. I saw the river snacking its way and then I nearly laughed in joy.

The talon cruiser was waiting at the other end of the straight, only a few hours away.

With a new found energy, I slipped down the tree and lunched my bout, gathering up speed until I was racing down the river. I knew what I was doing was dangerous but Danger was my middle name. After about an hour, I decided it was time to eat. Instead of stopping, I tied a vine around one of my arrows and fired it into the river pulling it back up; a fish was on the other end. Using the crystals in my bag I was able to cook the fish, without fire, but it did have a finny aftertaste though. Finally about two hours later I saw the top of the cruiser through the trees. Beaching my bout I got everything and ran though the trees.

Coming to a small clearing I found a couple of talons standing around smiling broadly, another large group were standing off to the side looking sad.

Oh No had I lost?

I then over heard one of the talons speaking.

"I know I've won. I got the most medallions, and that's what counts. Look Honour isn't here," he boasted.

I narrowed my eyes and then realised that most of my bag was filled with medallions, I hadn't exactly counted but I knew I had a lot.

I saw Ravess come forward.

"It seems that you will be the winner. If Honour doesn't make it and if she doesn't have more medallions then you, then you will be classed the winner,"

_If I didn't make it? I _thought and I quickly got my bow, loaded an arrow on it and fired. The arrow soured forwards and hit the ground right between Ravess and the winning talon.

There was silence and I walked forward, my head held high as I walked to Ravess. Standing in front of her, I gave her my bag.

Ravess looked puzzled as she undid the clasp and looked inside. Her face turned form curious, to shock and surprise, to joy as her face showed a smile.

"Brother, I think I won the bet," she called *

"What?" asked the talon.

Ravess answered by tipping my bag upside down and emptying the contents. A pile of gold medallions, twice as big as the talons landed at our feet.

"Honour wins," Ravess called and her classes cheered. I smiled at her and nodded my thanks, and I even saw her smile back. The survival trip was over and As soon as I got hope I was having a bath and a sleep.

I sighed as followed Ravess into the cruiser, wanting nothing more than to sleep as soon as we came got home.

**Well that's the survival trip. Honour must be feeling really tired at the moment. Man, I had her run and fight at everything.**

***= Ravess and Snipe had a bet on Honour and someone else. Whoever won had to do the others bidding for a month. Honour won, so Ravess gets to boss Snipe around for a month, even though she does it anyway. :D**

**I need more reveiws before I put up the next chapter. Seeing as only one or two people review each chapter I am going to expect more. Thats the only reason I do this reveiws so pass this on to your friends and let them review otherwise the next chapter may take some time getting up. Yes I am evil that way but COMMENTS AND REVEIWS ARE MY PAY. IF I DON'T GET MY PAY IM GOING ON STRIKE AND I MEAN **

**Thanks for reviewing and More Chapters will be up soon. XD**

**\/**

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9: New Training: Snipe

_Chapter 9: New Training. Snipe_

The ride back to Cyclonia was uneventful but for me it was forever until we docked at the landing bays. Everyone, walked out tired, hungry and hurt so it was no surprise to see Katie standing there waiting.

"Man, you look like you've been through Hell and back," Katie called, looking at me.

I gave her a look that said 'that's where I've been'

Katie nodded and followed me back to my room. Here I dumped everything on the floor and limped to the bathroom. Shedding the dirty clothes I stepped into the warm showers. If I didn't know better I would have thought I had a cold of some sort. The warm water was paradise as it washed over me. I knew that I wasn't going to go on another Survival trip until about a year's time. Getting out after washing the muck and mud off I got dressed in my satin PJ's and stepped out of the shower.

Katie was sitting on my bed polishing my bow and marvelling at the structure of it. I saw a pile of dirty laundry in the corner along with my backpack. Smiling I sat next to her as she was about to put the bow down but I stopped her. It was my bow and I wanted to polish it for a bit. As I worked Katie told me what happened when I was gone, told me about the flu cases and some crystals exploding in the vault. (Don't look at me, I didn't do it) Finally though she came to the topic of me and training and I got a shock on what happen next.

"By the way, has anyone told you, you will be getting extra lessons from Snipe? He is worse than his sister Ravess, but he has asked if you can train under him, for a while."

I gagged, and stared at Katie unbelieving. SNIPE? Was she mad?

I shook my head with a look of horror on it. Katie saw this and gave me a little pat on the back.

"It's only for a week. For a week you can completely wipe the floor with him. Think of his training sessions as relaxing sessions. You get to beat the living snot out of him and the other trainings,"

I breathed through my nose a bit as my eyesight went back to normal. This week was going to be HELL!

The next morning I walked to the second floor training area. Here had a lot of weight lifting equipment and a lot of mattresses and balancing beams. I had only been here a second and I knew it was going to have a lot of people who think they were stronger than others. I couldn't stop the flutter of butterflies in my stomach, as I walked forward through the crowd. I came to a stop in front of Snipe. I recognised him immediately, because he was the only on there that had an authority look about him. I walked up to him as soon as he said Talons form ranks. Quickly I put myself at the end of the line as I stared forward. I knew he was inspecting rank and what you looked like, but I knew he would pester me more because I was a girl. Holding my note book under my arm, I waited until Snipe walked in front of me.

I saw him pause, as he looked me over, seeing a wimpy girl.

"HA! A girl has come into our rank boys and what do you know, she looks like a twig. "

I heard the rest of the boy's laughing but I kept my cool, saying over and over in my head;

"_Relax. It's just for a week, nothing more nothing less. You are still with Ravess and she respects you. Her brother is an ogre that has the brain capacity of a goldfish and doesn't know anything besides smashing stuff. You have a week to beat these guys at their own game and kick their buts in everything else. Relax, calm yourself."_

"So," Snipe's voice called above me. "Who are you?"

I looked him straight in the eye and got out my note book writing the answer in it and showing it to him.

"_I am Honour. Ravess's student, your new student for the week."_

Snipe looked at those words then back at me.

"I thought Honour was a boy," Snipe murmured to himself but it carried to the sniggering boys next to me. My expression was steely and I swear if I could, my death glare could have ignited rock.

Snipe smiled at my silence and cold expression.

"Class, how bout we show 'HONOUR' what we do here. Anyone wants to give a demonstration?"

"I will sir," came a voice and a beefy boy came up.

I recognised him as the talon that nearly won the Survival trip.

"Good Lad, Top Dog. Give her some of the ropes but don't hurt her to much," Snipe ordered snickering.

I watched as Top Dog walked forward, cracking his knuckles at the same time. I watched his movements and waited. Finally he jumped forward trying to land a punch but I predicated his move and ducked. I moved to the back of him and gave him a hard slap on the shoulder. Top Dog moved forward trying to catch me off guard but if he wanted he would have to try harder than that, Side stepping again, I dodged his next attack and the attacks after that. Finally though Top Dog had had enough.

"Fight me you mute. Unless you are stupid and weak that you can't fight back,"

My blood turned to fire as he swang his fist. Thinking fast I dodged his fist and then grabbed his arm. Top dogs eyes filled with surprise as I flipped his body over my head and sent him crashing into the weight bells. Cracking my neck, getting rid of the kinks, I heard someone yell a war cry from behind me. Quickly I turned round and grabbed the fist that was coming for my face. The talon had a look of surprise but that disappeared as I used his own fist to punch him in the face and kick him backwards. More talons came forth about three, running towards me like bulls, so all I did was kick the legs out from underneath them. A couple talons behind them got my nerve trick and a few was thrown to the other side of the room.

Finally though I stood there, breathing hard as talons spread around me with nothing serious then a couple of bruisers.

"Well, it seems I doubted you Honour," came Snipe's voice.

He was smiling as he made his way over to me.

"You have a lot to do, to get ahead in your classes,"

I nodded to him and made my way to the bench press.

Over the next couple of days, I was with Snipe building up my strength. I was doing three hour jogs in the morning as a warm up and about an hour's sprinting. After that I weight lifted and balanced more on the balancing beams. Top Dog never forgave me after I won the Survival Trip. In fact he was always trying to get me out, sneak attacks, tripping, changing the weight on the bench press. But I always knew what he was doing and was able to avoid it.

However all week I had been drilled and drilled by Snipe that I now woke up at 5:30 in the morning all the time, everyday.

Dam you, Snipe

Finally though it was the end of the week and we all were standing around a huge ring. The point of this was a final exam. Beat you opponent and you go into the normal ranking of talons. So far it had been half an hour of fighting and I was starting to get a little worried. Sure Snipe had called out different people to fight against each other but he hadn't said me or Top Dog and I was starting to think that he was going to pair me with him.

Of course, he did.

"Honour, you're fighting Top Dog. Get into the Arena."

I took a deep breath as I walked over the line into the main fighting area. Top Dog was giving me a small evil smile, and we waited until the bell range. It did.

As soon as it rang, Top Dog ran at me, trying to surprise me but as before it didn't work. I dodged him and though a couple of my own punches. They all made contacted too, and I watched as Top Dog staggered holding his noise. Looking at him, I saw blood. Great I had just broken the guy's nose. Angry at that punch, Top Dog threw a bloody fist at me and he actually made his mark, hitting me in the shoulder.

Searing Pain ripped though my shoulder and I gasped. I could see Top Dog's face smile under the blood.

That's when I looked at my shoulder.

My shoulder had a gaping wound in it, spilling out blood. How could have that had happened? I looked back at Top Dog, and looked at his hand.

That's why.

Concealed in his hand, was a knife. He was breaking rules and Snipe seemed to not mind at all. I narrowed my eyes at them and with my good arm, tared a bit of cloth of my shirt, exposing my middle. I ignored the stares and tied my shoulder up with the fabric. When it was tied, I turned my gaze to Top Dog. I knew he was laughing before but now his face turned form joy to horror.

It felt like a snake had awakened inside of me, some unknown strength. I moved so fast that he didn't see it coming. I punched him hard in the jaw, and I heard a sickening crack. As he was moving backwards from the impact, I grabbed his arm and lifted him over my head and bought him crashing down again. I gritted my teeth and with his arm, twisted it. I heard a crack and Top Dog cried out in pain. He no longer had the look of a predator but the look of pray, as he stared at me with horror stricken features.

"SNIPE! GET HIM OUT OF THERE. SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM" yelled one of the talons and all of them jumped in and started to run forward.

"YOU SHOULDEN'T HAD AGREED WITH HIM TO BRING A WEAPON INTO THE ARENA. NOW HONOURS NOT SHOWING MERCY"

Suddenly hands grabbed me and pulled me away. My eyesight turned from red to yellow and suddenly the pain in my shoulder came too much to bear.

I gasped and the last thing I saw:

Was blood.

**Oh I'm Evil. Mhahahahahahaha. **

**Anyway this chapter was a little shorter than the others only because it JUST DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE. Also I see Snipe as one of those people you don't seem to care about. I should have done him first but Ravess felt better to put first. More Chapters will be up soon, and tell your friends about this because I only get a few reviews and I NEED MORE. SEND THIS ON!**

**Also**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAVE A GOOD ONE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. **

**Anyway. Please Comment. I love getting reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10:New Awaking

_Chapter 10: New Awaking _

_I stood in the smoking plains. Why I dream of smocking plains, I have no idea, but this time everything was covered with human bodies, dead and decayed. I didn't find this terrifying, for some reason Death and blood seemed so normal now, and half of me even liked it. I looked to the person in front of me and seeing the Oracle there I waited until she put the conversation up. When she didn't say anything I asked that question that had been burning in my Mind._

"_Did I kill him?"_

"_No" she replied._

"_What happened?"_

"_You hurt someone. Thus becoming the thing that you need to be,"_

_I thought for that for a moment as I stared out over the fields of red and bodies. _

"_Everything looks like a war zone. But for some reason everything looks normal. I'm not fazed by the blood or anything anymore. Why?"_

_The Oracle stood there in silence for a moment the replied;_

"_You have awoken," _

Everything exploded in sound and light.

My eyelids started to feel heavy like they were being pushed back onto my eyes. I could feel a slight throbbing in my shoulder and then I remembered the cut wound. Listening carefully I could detect the different sounds around me and then I realised that I was in the medical bay. I could hear people running up and down and tending wounds and what not. For some reason my mind seemed to create a mental image or everything that was happening.

Suddenly I heard high heeled boots clanking on the steel floor, and I felt a presence near my bed. Make that two.

"Has she come round yet?" asked a voice who sounded like Ravess.

"No, she hasn't. It's a little wired. It's like she doesn't want to get up. Everything is fine but it seems that she just doesn't want to get up," Someone replied. Katie.

"Master Cyclonis heard about what happen. I haven't seen her happy in a while. She wants Honour to be back on the field very soon, so she can go into the real training now."

"She won't be able to do anything, until that cut wound is healed, completely. Until then, she will be staying here, under my care." Katie replied.

"Very well, but I can see by her bandages that that will be soon."

"Yes she is healing faster than ever but, Ravess do you know of this?"

I felt something on my forehead, like someone was brushing my hair out of the way.

"What is that?' I heard Ravess gasp.

"I don't know but it appeared when she came in and I can't get it off."

"It's a crown. Like a Cyclonian crown. Is it just me of does it look like the crown of Cyclonia?"

"It's not just you. The crown is the crown of Cyclonia but has been tweaked a bit to except the crystal and has made to look like that"

I heard running feet and someone arrive.

"Ravess. Master Cyclonis wants a word with you" some person replied.

"Very well, Katie keep me posted. I am a little bit worried that Honour won't wake up. It's been too long."

Hearing people walk away I strained my eyes until they slowly opened.

I blinked a couple of times, before everything came into focus and my eyes were accustomed to the bright lights. Finally I slowly sat up and looked around. Everything felt cold, the walls and the floor was white and nothing was warm. I felt cold but a nice cold, like walking into an air-conditioned room that was the right temperature. For some reason I still could feel that serpent like power inside of me and all my movements felt sluggish.

"Honour?"

I looked to my left and saw Katie beaming at me. But I could not return the smile.

"You ok?"

"No"

Katie's jaw dropped. Even I had a little bit of a surprise. I had spoken, I wasn't a mute. My voice was steady and mysterious and cold, it hissed at the end like a snake and it sounded like Master Cyclonis was in the room.

"You can speak"

"I know Katie. Don't be too surprised." I replied, realising that it sounded cold and even, no emotion.

It felt good talking and I wanted to talk about everything I wasn't allowed on paper but something held everything back like a dam. I stared ahead of me not really seeing everything as I sat thinking. Something has changed. I felt cold and I didn't know why.

"When Can I get out of here?"

"Soon," Katie replied.

"How long was I out?"

"2 weeks,"

Thinking back to the conversation I had heard I asked something else;

"Can I have a mirror please?"

Katie paused for a moment then reached to my bedside table and bought out a mirror and handed it to me. Taking a deep breath, I stared into the mirror.

A face of white and statue like features stared back. Black hair fell forward forever glossy and free of knots. Her eyes were a bright red and was filled with that spark of life, but also looked dulled like being trapped. On her forehead was a purple steeled crown, with a dark purple crystal set into the middle like a lightning bolt, it was glowing, faintly. The crown steel curled around her forehead and I could see it peeking out from under her hair. I raised a hand to it and my reflection did the same.

I looked like a killer, and I felt proud of it. Something had changed but I couldn't think of what had changed. Things felt distant but the fight and the bloodlust was roaring through my veins. Touching the crown I traced my finger along it, feeling the cold steel there that felt so safe.

Katie was looking at me with caution.

"How long was that there for?" I asked

"When they bought you in from the fight it was glowing on your forehead," Katie replied.

"What happen to Top Dog?"

"He had a few more injuries then you, lost a bit of blood, healed and left the hospital about three days ago,"

"I know the extent of his wounds but I know that he couldn't heal that fast,"

"Well he had help. Snipe wanted him back on his feet as fast as possible, so he asked for Master Cyclonis to help and she gave him a crystal"

"Why didn't Cyclonis use a crystal on me?"

"She wanted you to naturally heal. Also you were healing faster than ever and Master Cyclonis was a little worried that it would have an effect on you," Katie replied.

I nodded and stared ahead of me again, deep in thought. Suddenly I jumped out of bed and grabbed my shoes and weapons.

"Honour, what are you doing?"

"I am getting back to work. If I need to become the best then I will. Whatever it takes," I replied walking out and away down the hall, towards the training room.

"Whatever it takes"

**Ooh. Even I was I little fazed at this as I wrote it. MAN I AM SO GOOD! Ok the real Honour has awoken. Next it's going to be jammed pack training and new missions. Please comment and Honour is appearing on DA as well, so Comment on that too. :D HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11:New TrainingNight Crawlers

_Chapter 11: New Training; Night Crawlers._

Jumping over the beam, I ran down the training track dodging real crystals blasts and shooting arrows. Cardboard cut outs popped up in front of me of Sky Knights and talons. Shooting the Sky Knights in the head and missing the talons, I sprinted down the track and crossed the finish line. Puffing, I checked the stopwatch in my hand, 58 seconds to do the whole track.

New record.

Grabbing a towel from the bench I walked out of the training room, and walked away. Walking the halls of Cyclonia everyday is one thing but walking them at night is another. They say that at night something comes down the halls, and look for non-sleeping talons, but for me, that is nothing. It's been three days since I had walked away from the hospital, and I was getting better.

Ravess and Snipe no longer trained me for some reason; they all thought I was still in the ward. Deciding to take the outside root, I climbed out of a window and scaled the wall. Ok, scaling the wall of Cyclonia in the middle of the night, Atmos knows how many leagues up and basically holding on to nothing. You may think I am mad, but I've had great strength and balance and endurance ever since I woke up, and I loved scaling the wall.

Climbing up I found myself on a veranda, near the top of Cyclonia, looking over the red skies. Breathing deeply, I watched the lightning in the distance, the thunder roiling overhead and the wind stirring my hair. I was so caught up in that, that I didn't hear or notice the person behind me.

"It is a surprise seeing you here, Honour. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I need to train. Resting is for the weak, training is for the strong, Master" I replied.

Turning round I came face to face with none other than Master Cyclonis herself.

Stepping off the railing, I lowered myself onto one knee and bowed my head to the ruler of all. Master Cyclonis watched me carefully and then spoke;

"I see that you have healed and that you are no longer a mute, Honour. I am very pleased of that."

I kept my head low not seeing her expression but I could imagine it.

"I also heard about what happened."

My muscles tensed but I didn't show it, keeping still and hardly breathing, listening to her.

"I heard that you snapped. Is that Correct?"

"Yes it is correct, Master. I only snapped after I felt the pain and hurt of a wound and seeing the blood of my own power and strength seeping out from it" I replied

"Good. Rise now Honour and stand straight"

Slowly picking myself up, I stared right into her eyes, my shoulders back and my back straight. I could see a little bit of excitement and surprise laced into her features. She put her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You are now a warrior of Cyclonia. Well done on your success."

I nodded to her and she turned around and walked back inside.

"Please come with me Honour. I want to talk to you"

I followed her as we walked into the throne room. As she ascended the steps at the far side, I stood in the middle and listened with all attention.

"Now Honour seeing as you have trained under Ravess and Snipe and has become better than full Stop. I have decided to give you more training, but with more advanced people. Your first Training starts with my Night crawlers. They will teach you how to spy, kill and blend in with the environment and the dark. If you succeed with them then you will work up to the Dark Ace. There he will teach you how to fly skimmers, how to fight with all types of weapons and hand to hand combat. Finally after that you get to train with me. I will teach you crystals and how to use them, and everything else that you have not learnt. When that is done you may join the fight. Join my commanders of my liege and become one yourself."

I stood still listening to her and what could and will happen. Training with Night crawlers, Dark Ace, and finally Master Cyclonis herself, this was going to be a lot of work and I am ready.

"Well Honour? Do you think you can be a commander? Do you have what it takes?"

I looked her straight in the eye and replied with no faltering.

"I do have what it takes master. I do have the power, strength and intelligence to become a Commander, and I will not let Cyclonia fall and I will be the greatest and most feared person in the history of ATMOS"

Master Cyclonis smiled.

"Good. Tomorrow night you will meet here with my night crawlers and go training with them. I want to see you in the Commanders place, Honour. Don't disappoint me"

The next night I was found standing in the middle of the throne room, waiting still as stone. I had my eyes closed and was sensing the presences of Night crawlers. The whole day I was sleeping and getting ready. I was dressed in black and I had a black hood and mask, covering my white skin and keeping my identity. At my waist was a belt with a dagger and a water flask on it, a pouch had some crystals in it and I had my arrows and bow on my back.

I was ready. I was ready for anything.

Suddenly I heard breathing, soft footfalls and scraping of movement.

"I can hear you. I can sense you. Darkness may be your realm, but it is my being, and nothing hides from me"

I opened my eyes and looked to my left where a night crawler stood. His black armour was glinting in the light and his purple eyes stared out from under the hood.

"You are good. Master said you were. Welcome sister to the dark and the night crawler training" he said.

I nodded and came forward. He was a little taller than me and I could feel the coldness and the blackness from him.

"I am Night Father," he introduced himself

"I am Honour," I replied.

He smiled and soon I noticed the rest of his group.

"Come we have much to do" Night Father replied walking out and me following me.

Walking out or the throne room we walked to the end of the hallway were a veranda, not the same one, stood. On the veranda the rest of the night crawler crew stood waiting.

"The first stage of training is agility and swiftness. Seeing as we are creatures of the night, we will do this at night. Now I have heard what you can do. You scale the outside of Cyclonia now and then don't you?"

"Yes," I replied. "I do this normally"

"Very well, show me what you can do"

Nodding I walked to the edge of the veranda and leaped off. Free falling I slid down rails and ladders at top speed, not slowing down even when a ledge came up. I had learnt so many things when exercising so it was time to make the best of it. Jumping over things and grinding down I landed hard on the lowest docking bay, so hard that a crack appeared in the steel.

Looking up I saw the Night crawlers come down and land around me. Night Father stood in front of me, smiling.

"Perfect descending, but you must be softer on the landing. Now if you are not out of breath, would you like to go again, this time going up not down?"

I nodded and soon we were climbing up the tower again with me in the lead.

For the rest of the night, I learnt millions of different techniques and climbing on the tower was our warm up from that point on.

Through the weeks I built up the Night crawler way. Learning how to blend into the shadows, how to hide in the obvious of places, How to hold onto things with minimum effort, learn scents and sounds or tracking, able to listen in on hushed tones (Found out that Snipe sleeps with a teddy, Ultimate blackmail) and other things of the night.

One night I was given a mission. The mission was to obtain a rare crystal from the Forbidden City. Nightfall and his gang had set it up and the traps were legendary. They told me that some other people had already liberated it so it was empty and perfectly safe.

Landing on the terra, we pulled up to the front entrance and I got off their rides. The night was dark and my cape and hood billowed about me like smoke.

"Honour, you understand the mission right?" Nightfall asked.

"Get in, avoid the traps that are there and what you set up, pretend it's a heavily guarded place and stick to the shadows, Night crawler way, retrieve the crystal necklace from the treasure without setting of anything and get out alive. I know" I rattled off, hosting my arrows onto my back and holding my bow out in front of me.

"I am not a baby, Night Father. You don't need to watch out for me," I replied smiling evilly.

Nightfall smiled back and nodded. I turned around and walked into the Forbidden City. The halls were dark and to anyone else, completely black, but I was a night crawler, I could see every detail. Walking slowly I came out into the main cavern. Looking around I noticed mounds of rocks that looked like they had been blasted apart the normal rubble.

Sticking to the shadows, I walked quietly, jumping over blocks of concrete and statues. To anyone that was looking I might as well look like a shadow, travelling along by it.

Walking to another hall way, I stopped dead. Something about this hallway felt odd, deciding to do it the safe way, I pulled out an arrow and shot it down the hallway, like a purple lighting. As soon as it passed halfway, the rocks began to the move and suddenly hammers started to mash together. I stared at them closely and soon I found a pattern. Running I dodged the first hammers and flipped over the second narrowing missing a pair on the roof.

Stopping halfway I found out, to my dismay that the hammers that were beyond were faster and I had no choice but to wing it. Jumping through the first I imagined that the hammers were the side of Cyclonia and I was able to dodge most of them. Finally with a last flip I skidded to a sparky stop on the other side.

Looking back, I took a deep breath and walked to the end of the hall. Suddenly I came to a maze; the tall blocks carved faces stared back at me as I walked forward. Suddenly I was staring at a wall in front of me with an inscription on it.

"Those who brave the serpents pass may win the thing that they desire," I read. "Huh, brave the serpents pass? Great" I muttered to myself as I walked into the maze.

Walking for about an hour I came to the first trap. It was a balancing beam suspended over a cavern. The beam looked sturdy enough but it was what was in front of me that grabbed my attention. A statue stood there, an ancient women's face looked out with empty eye sockets, and her hands clasped a huge sword.

I stood there watching her carefully, trying to see everything. Finally though I took a step forward, and I knew the moment I did it that it was a bad idea.

The Statue flashed in a purple light and the sword moved so quickly that I only had enough time to move out of the way but my arm got in the way.

I gritted my teeth as pain went through my left arm. Looking at it quickly I saw a thing deep cut that was bleeding heavily.

I looked at the statue with loathing as it advanced towards me. Dodging another sword slash I jumped over it and it hit with the end of my bow. The stone stopped moving and crumpled into dust. Suddenly everything shook and the walls seem to move in.

'Of course, nothing is as it seems," I murmured as I turned on my heel and ran.

Thanks to my fast running, I was able to miss the crunching walls or doom and turned the corner before the crashed together. Catching my breath a bit, I composed myself and walked forward again, keeping to the shadows.

But something told me that there was more to come.

**Ok. This chapter was tricky and didn't want to be written. Literally it stuck it's heals into the dirt this one did. BUT thanks to ghostdragon101 I got it moving again. This is another three chapter one which means next there are more traps and more life deifying circumstances that will leave you hanging off each and every word.**

**Sorry to any mistakes that you see or that I have overlooked. My editor is on holiday. :D**

**Please review because that is my pay. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: NewTraining:Night crawlersP2

_**I am really, really sorry for the long time. The thing is I just started year 11 and all the teachers are saying 'this is not like year 10, it's harder. Here have some Hw and assessment all ready in the first week.'**_

_**Also there was a cyclone that was so huge that my power, internet and school was put on hold because it covered all my state (which happens to be Queensland) and we had to evacuate, so that's the second week gone down the drain, while I was down in Bundaberg hiding from a category 5 cyclone Yasi. **_

_**And only yesterday did I get power and internet and only today Ghostdragon came and gave my USB back to me with the edited chapters.**_

_**BIG THANK YOU FOR HER, SEND A MESSAGE TO HER SAYING THANK YOU BECAUSE SHE IS THE ONE THAT MADE THIS POSSIBLE. Why I'm I yelling? Oh yes trying to get the message across, because I know that people just want to get to the story. If anyone has any ideas please tell me because I am stuck on Dark Ace's training, so I need help with that.**_

_**Again sorry for the lateness and here it is.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it. :D**_

_Chapter 12: New Training: Night crawlers-Forbidden City2_

Walking through the corridors the darkness was absolute. The hair on the back of my neck seemed to stand up on end. Night Father had told me that they had put everything into this maze, seeing as I needed to be the best, I had asked for the hardest. Walking along, the uneasiness inside of me seemed to grow until I stopped dead.

I stopped for two things;

One, the uneasiness had reached its peak and two; I had just stepped on something.

Looking down I made out the shape of a vine. It was green and large like a snake. Ignoring it, I continued and stepped on more vines along the way.

Suddenly I heard a rumbling that seemed to shake the floor with its noise and then something grabbed my ankles and I fell to the ground. Quickly looking at my feet I saw two vines wrapped around my ankles.

Vines? Great their alive vines. Quickly getting out my dagger, I swiped at the vines and cut my ankles free. I heard an outraged screech behind me and I knew that I had just made the situation much worse. Rolling to my feet, I ran as fast as I could. Vines flew at me and tried to grab me, but I slashed at them cutting them in half. Unfortunately more came and after a couple of minutes I was bound by millions of different vines. If I felt fear, it was swamped by the adrenalin rush I was in and the vines started to bury me, thinking quickly I decided to stop moving; I held my breath and even kept my eyes open. Slowly, very slowly the vines pulled my downwards until finally I came though it's mass and slipped though the tangled mass holding me and falling into blackness.

I hit the floor suddenly and I roiled. It was black so I couldn't see anything but I could feel myself going through a vent like system until finally I toppled out.

Getting up and shaking my dizzy head, I knew my wounds were not that serious, the only wound that can be called serious was my pride and dignity for not doing a more graceful landing. Knowing that I couldn't see I fished out the Solarious crystal from my pocket and activated it.

Looking around I found myself in a circled room that was tall and cylinder. I looked at the hole that I had just popped out from and noticed that it was slammed shut but a heavy rock slab. I was trapped. Putting my hand to the wall I felt around on it seeing if there was a secret button or something.

What I wasn't suspecting was a gurgling sound to be heard and the floor suddenly getting wet.

Snapping my head downwards I saw water starting to lap at my shoes.

"OH great. Water. Why is it always water?" I murmured to myself, as the water lapped at my ankles slowly continued rising.

Raising the crystal up high I surveyed the water that was leaking in, slowly but at a steady rate that it had already reached my shins. Searching the walls once more I tried to find something that could stop the water flow but, the walls were bare.

With the water up to my waist I decided to get ready to swim or float. Maybe that's what I am supposed to do, and I calmed myself and my breathing.

Suddenly there was a crack from above and I snapped my head upwards. The roof was coming down slowly but at a fast rate.

I groaned as I saw it coming down.

"Nothing is what it seems," I murmured to myself as the space between the water and the roof started to become smaller. I slowly sat on the ground the water came to my shoulders and used the air that was left.

_What happens if I'm wrong? Will I drown like a rat? What if this plan back fires? What if?_

These thoughts went rushing around my head as the roof came and the last bit of oxygen went with it. I was suspended in the water my hands on the roof, holding my breath.

A moment passed and I really needed to breath but couldn't and then I knew I was going to drown.

Suddenly there was a clank and the water rushed downwards. I stared as the floor opened and the water rushed out with me as well. It was like a torrent as it fell and I hit the heavy concrete with a soggy wet splat.

As the water disappeared I gasped for air, laying on my back and coughing the water out. I felt tired, cold wet and miserable and I knew for a fact that this was to prove my strength and endurance. Getting up I ignored my screaming muscles and picked up the solarious crystal again walking ahead. I walked for about 15 minutes and that was when I noticed it getting really hot. I found out what was causing it when I walked into a gorge. Out in front of me was a really narrow bridge made up of stone and I knew that it couldn't hold my weight. Looking down I found the source of the heat.

"Huh, Lava," I mused to myself.

Lava flowed in a gentle river at the bottom of the cavern, occasionally bubbling up in little splatters.

Looking back at the bridge I knew I had to cross it.

Putting one foot on it I tested the weight and the strength of it, seeing if it could hold my weight. It creaked a bit and dust fell but it held. Putting one foot in front of the other, I slowly walked forward, careful to stay in the middle at all times. About halfway I gave a quick glance down at the lava flow down below. In a way it was memorizing, red hot oranges, reds and gold's, all flowed past like water.

Suddenly there was a very loud rumble, and the cavern trembled. My eyes widened and I snapped my head to the pathway seeing cracks appear in it. Taking a quick breath a ran, I didn't look back as I ran across the rest of the pathway, but by the way my heels were going down like being stuck in mud, I knew the pathway was giving way under my foot.

Giving a final jump I managed to make it to the next ledge, however the floor gave way at that point and I missed the landing by a couple of meters. Meaning I hit it with my torso and my legs were suspended over the gap.

I yelled but in surprise as I slid a couple of centimetres.

Digging my finger nails into the dirt I used my upper arms to pull the rest of me up, and away from the edge.

Once away from the edge I picked myself up and had a look at my fingernails.

"Dam I really need a nail filler and buffer when I get back," I mused as I looked at the dirt and the chipped fingernails. Stupid bridge.

Pulling down my shirt a bit, I walked on through the corridors, leaving the lava behind.

Walking down the corridors, my eyes were darting everywhere to see where the next trap will be. I was thinking so much what the next trap could be; I only noticed the moving stone when I stepped on it.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I threw my arms up in the air in frustration, and then quickly ducked as a jet of flames went over my head. Rolling aside I surveyed the room as the jets of flame, counting each one as everything turned into flames.

"Flames? Why Flames, I just went through lava, why do I have to go through flames as well?"

Rolling again, I picked myself off the floor and ran. I knew that I was going to get burnt a bit but I used every trick in the book. I saw a flame burst coming and quickly ran up the wall and flipped over it. Running again, I ducked and rolled to so many things that I forgot to count of anything and just ran.

Seeing the end of the cavern I immediately put on a burst of speed and flew across the threshold, as a jet of flame hit my arm.

Giving a surprise cry, I rolled, from impact and from the fire on my arm, until I hit a wall. Gasping I sat up tiredly and looked at the burn on my arm. It was about the same size as my hand and looked serious, maybe because it was bleeding freely.

"Hope Katie can fix that," I mustered as I got up and walked to the next trap.

**OK. I am sorry this one is short but I wanted to have a climax at the next chapter so yeah this one had to be short. Man I am on a role. :D**

**Anyway thank you Ghostdragon101 for helping me with the traps and deadly things in these chapters. She gave me too much and to tell you the truth I may not use most of them. Anyway if Honour gets through this she will pass the Night Crawler test and go and study under Dark Ace. (Play dramatic music) **

**Anyway there is one more chapter to this and then the REAL fun can begin.**

**Please review. :D (Or else)**


	13. Chapter 13: New Training:NightCrawlersP3

_Chapter 13: _

Walking into the next cavern area, everything seemed to be on high alert. I couldn't relax at all, and then I realised that my muscles were now so used to the traps that were sprang that they were, forever more on high alert. Walking slowly I looked around at everything something here didn't feel right. It was quite, and eerie, like a tomb, a type of smell was on the air like something rotting. I stopped, dead.

Something here was not happy and seeing as I couldn't see at all, I held up the solaris crystal and activated it to the fullest.

My eyes widened a fraction at the scene in front of me.

It was a tomb. Caskets lined the walls and the floors, Corpses lay around and on top of them. Skeletons lay underfoot, Rats scurried around awakened and frightened at the glow of light, and insects ate at the bodies. I covered my mouth and nose with one of my bandannas and holding the crystal up high, I walked forward gently.

Some would say by my face that I wasn't frightened or disgusted. My face didn't change at all, but inside they could only be more wrong.

I was terrified.

As I walked sometimes I would step on a bone and snap it, the sound making my muscles tenser then they were. Other times a rat would come to close, and made the hairs come up on my arms and neck.

I tried not to breathe that much but the fumes was starting to get to me. After accidentally sniffing the smell and gagging I realised something else. The smell of rotting and rats did linger in the air but something else was laced in it. Something like...almonds?

I ran.

Quick to still holding the crystal in front of me and the gas mask, I ran for my life. The smell of almonds meant poisonous gas, I had no idea how long I had breathed it in but this was crucial. Jumping over more corpses I ran as fast as I could and finally came to a doorway that a stone button in the floor closed the door. I ran down the hall way until I was about 100 meters from it. There I took off my bandanna and sighed a sigh of relief.

Leaning against the wall I caught my breath and smelled clear, slightly dusty air, and getting all corpse and bone off my shoes, I then continued on.

Walking for about 15 minutes half of me was aching to rest. But seeing that I needed to reach the end before I did, I had to keep going.

While walking I came aware of sculls lining the wall. Some were full and whole and the others were cracked and fractured. Some of them looked new.

As I was walking I knew that another trap was coming, but I just didn't know what. So far I had nearly been cut by moving statues, loss myself in the maze, strangled by vines, drowned like a rat, nearly thrown into lava, the flame room, and survived the corpse room without passing out from lack of air.

So Far, I had passed all of them with only a few injuries and something told me I was near the end. As I was walking I made the same mistake again, and my foot depressed into the floor.

"Oh bug-"

Pain erupted through my arm and I hit the floor hard. Gasping in pain I looked at my arm and saw a dart sticking out of it.

I hissed in pain as I pulled it out but I knew the barb was still there. Looking up from my position I saw millions of tiny darts rushing over me, then another wave from a lower source that barely went over my chest. This lasted for about a minute where the darts were going everywhere, diagonally too and hitting the stone to the side of me.

Afterwards I stayed still for another minute, then slowly got up wary at first but then continued to walk ahead, but after I stepped onto a dart that went through my foot and ended up harming my already wounded dignity as I gave a cry of surprised pain.

Vexing and mumbling every swear word I knew of, I got the dart out of my foot and bounded up my arm I walked on.

After walking for another hour I finally came though to a huge cavern. The stone walls were slightly slimy, and I could see little rivers cascaded down them. A slight layer of water was on the floor making it look like I was walking on water.

Through the large doorway I could see the glittering diamonds reflected on the roof. From Here I could see gold and rubies glinting.

I smiled to my self. The end was in sight.

Even though the end was in sight I couldn't help but feel a little worried. The space between each doorway was too vast and I then noticed the claw marks on the floor. Bending down I looked at them carefully. The marks were long and about the same width as my hand. Something usually stood here and by the looks off the marks, was armed.

Taking out my dagger in one hand and a red crystal in the other, I got into the defence position. I could here something and then decided that being in the open road wasn't a very good idea.

Leaping to the shadows really quick I stayed crouched there listening and slowly making my way to the doorway.

However I froze when I saw what was hiding behind a boulder.

There lying still as a statue was a gigantic head. Its brown horns curled round like a rams. Its eyes were closed and it looked like a serpent, a slight red and brown colour scheme. As I watched it seemed to be sleeping I could see its breath come in and out rippling the water as it did so.

Now seeing the defences of the treasure I stayed silent as I kept to the shadows. Slowly I edged my way past it and while looking over my shoulder I didn't see the ledge until a little to late. I skidded a bit when I realized it was there and decided to go a different route.

Moving out into the open space, I chanced a look in the water and froze.

In the water it acted like a mirror and I could see my own reflection, although it also showed the dragons head behind me, its yellow eyes glinting. Without moving I looked at the spot where I had seen the dragons head. My stomach dropped.

It was still there but its eyes were open and staring.

Looking back at the reflection I saw its eyes narrow and I heard a hissing.

Without warning it reared back and set loss a fireball. If I hadn't been watching I would be nothing more then a crisp but I jumped out of the way just in time.

Rolling off to the side I turned and looked at it for the first time.

It was huge, as big as an aircraft hanger. Its hide was coloured a deep brown and it towered above my head. The talons on its hands were sharp and deadly and its eyes looked mad. The second dragon stood up, slightly smaller then the first one; its scales a lighter brown and had gold patches some places. Its horns were slender like which meant that the first dragon was a male and this one was a female.

The both hissed angrily as they stared at me, and one thought when through my head when the talons came down.

Bugger

I dodged fast as the talons hit the ground and created a crater where I just was. I knew I had the advantage seeing as I was small like a ant to them but it was tricky because I was dodging two dragons, two jets of flame, 8 paws with 4 talons on each and two tails with spikes. The dragons wanted to kill me big time, but I kept on dodging.

The female bought her tail down in front of me, and it made the floor shake, but luckily she miscalculated my speed and missed me. The male shot a jet of flame faster then I knew how to dodge but I jumped over the female's tail and bolted again.

There was no way to hide from these great beasts, and they knew it. Sometime I will get tired of running and plus this battle my strength was draining.

Suddenly another tail came down but did a sweeping motion and surprised me. It caught me in the middle, knocking the wind out of me and sending me backwards. This attack gave them an advantage and suddenly the male's talon came out of no where and pinned me.

...

I gritted my teeth as I tried to get free. Both of the dragon's heads seemed ton grin with pleasure and the female was getting ready to 'cook' me the other leaned in to hiss in my face.

I stared back at it, hated gaze in my eyes. I was not going to go down with this thing seeing me as a weakling.

What I didn't expect was it to stop short with a look of surprise in its eyes. The other one too seemed to swallow its blast. Both was gazing at mw with such ferocity that I couldn't even blink.

"_You are not of this world,"_

I flinched when I heard that voice in my head. It rattled around in my sckull for a bit and sank into my Bones. It took a while to realise that it had been the dragon that spoke.

"You speak?" I asked.

"_Yes"_

"What do you mean 'I am not of this world'?"

The dragon sniffed me again then gently pulled its dragon talons off me.

"_You look different and you smell different. Your soul is a different colour to those of this world. Your eyes hold such hatred yet behind them is something else"_

I got up carefully; making sure the dragon wasn't going to pounce on me again. I stayed silent so that I could listen.

"_What is your name?" _asked the other head looking at me, the voice now sounded female.

"I am Honour," I replied to it. "And who are you?"

"_We are the guardians of the forbidden city. We have been trapped here to protect its secrets for thousands of years. Yet for all those years, none has come our way except for you."_

I didn't know whether to be thankful or suspicious. I watched them and waited for them to talk.

The dragons stared at me for a good second longer. I had to argue my own statement.

"Well mighty dragons you have got a couple of things wrong. One, I am so part of this world and two I am no different to any other person's soul. I am normal and I am a warrior.

"_Of the Sky Knights?"_

"Hell no! I am part of Cyclonia," I replied repulsed that someone would think that.

The dragons seemed to hiss at the word but the bigger one sat on his front legs and stared at me.

"_You don't look like a Cyclonian"_

I looked at him in disbelief. Didn't the clothes, the cape, the insigne of the talons on my arm, prove that I was a talon?

"Then you are blind," I shot back.

"_Am I? Then how come you have that look in your eye?"_

I was truly stumped then_._

"What look?"

"_The look in your eyes that can rival any flame, you have the spark of life in your eyes but it seems to be trapped by blackness"_

"Well you don't know anything then mates. I'm not trapped, I am free and I am simply training. Now Am I suppose to beat you or kill you so that I can finish my challenge?"

The dragon watched me for a minute or so then said;

"_Alright then warrior, we'll make you a deal. Realise us then you may pass unharmed to the finishing point. "_

I watched him carefully, and then I folded my arms in front of me and asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

The dragon looked at his mate, who hadn't said anything, then back at me then looked at his leg. I followed his gaze until it rested on a soiled Iron clasp that had a chain attached to it and led to the wall.

"_We want you to break that,"_

I walked over to it and put my hands on it. I knocked it a couple of time, listening to the sound. To my surprise it was hollow in some areas. After about a minute or two I had found the week spot. Grabbing my dagger, I inserted a fire-bolt crystal into it and watched how it lit up like a Christmas light.

Placing the dagger on its tip over the weak spot, I got ready and hit the end like one hits a nail with a hammer.

There was a load clang and searing pain as my hand came down on the end of the crystal. I could feel blood seeping through my finger tips and down my arm, but it did the trick.

Fire-bolt Crystals were very powerful, and I heard that the Dark Ace used them in his swords. It wads the power and the spot of weakness that made the clasp fall away.

The dragon's roared as all chains fell away from them, their roars deafened me and suddenly the rock came way near the ledge, and I could see blue skies.

The dragons then bowed their heads to me and from one of their horns; something fell and landed on me.

"_For you, Gold Warrior,"_

I looked at it. In my hand was a small gold pendent. IT glittered in the sun and had two dragons twisting around each other until it produced a cross. It was beautifully made and I could tell it was special.

"Why?"

"_Because you helped us and we have something for you in return. When you are in trouble we will give you a helping hand." _The dragon replied as he and his mate unfurled there wings and set off into the sky.

"_Until we meet again, Gold Warrior,"_

"MY NAME IS HONOUR!" I yelled back at him.

I watched as they disappeared into the clouds and I felt their presence disappear from my mind. I stood there for a little bit until I shook out of my musings and ran over to the cavern.

I walked into the treasure cove, Diamonds, rubies and every matter of shiny thing was blinking back at me. For some reason it was bigger then I first realised. I walked on and then I saw what I had to receive. Standing in the middle was a skeleton sitting on a throne with a purple crystal necklace hanging round its neck. I walked up to it and tared the necklace off it, destroying the skeleton at the same time and letting its pieces litter the floor.

I looked around and saw that there were a lot of skeletons among the treasure and one of them had a bag, filled half way in its hand.

My eyebrows shot up as I looked at it thinking. Should I? Should I not?

Why Not?

Smiling I grabbed the sack out of its hand and started to pile some other things into, like huge diamonds and what not. I wasn't one to like pretty stuff but it was here and I could use some money for the future, you never know when you need to bribe someone.

Tying the string around the top, I looked round. Now what?

I stared around until my eyes fell on a door at the other end of the room. Shouldering the bag and holding the necklace in my other hand, I walked to the door and then turned round to see the room one last time.

Mu jaw dropped in horror and surprise.

Behind the throne was a statue that looks so familiar.

It was the Oracle, in full height and detail. Every feature about here was there it was like she was standing right in front of me.

I walked up to here and stared at her full in the face.

"Huh, you really did exist," I murmured, looking it over. "Too bad you're not alive now"

I gave the statue one last look then departed and walked through the door.

After about another 15 minutes of passing caverns and tunnels with an occasionally city and stone structure I finally found the way out. Walking up a small slope I say daylight and I breathed in cool crisp Air.

Finally," I thought to myself as I saw the sunset and the open sky.

Sighing with relief I turned to walk back to my team mates.

After about 10 more minutes I saw there camp and nearly ran to them.

Night Father had seen me and welcomed me with open arms.

"Honour we were starting to get worried what happened to you. Did you for fill the mission?"

I held up the necklace for all to see and the rest of them cried with joy and some even parted money with others.

I was now a night crawler in their eyes.

"Shall we go back and eat and sleep. You have been in that labyrinth for about two days. Some four and sleep will do you good,"

With the mention of food and sleep I instantly felt hunger and I was nearly falling asleep on my feet.

Night Father Saw this and smiled gently.

"Come Night Daughter, let us go home to roust. You may sleep on the journey"

I smiled as we sat back on our rides and I let my eyes droop when I heard the familiar engine starting_. _

**Ok really, REALLY long chapter. This took Ages. I was stuck writing this since I started and finished chapters 11 and 12 but it took like FORE WEEKS to do. **

**I mean, FORE WEEKS. That's not normal. I was really stuck on this one and I had no idea what to do. Actually the other thing is that the holidays are coming and that means I can put more chapters up. I actually wrote this then it stayed on my USB with spelling Mistakes littered all over it. I am sorry though about the long wait and I was getting ashamed of it, so here it is. And if I can I will get the next chapter up really fast. **

**Anyway DARK ACE IS NEXT!**

**What will happen? And what will both of them act around each other. :D Thanks and please review, remember they are my pay. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: New Mysteries

Chapter 14: New Mysteries

I didn't remember when we hit the ground back home, and I also didn't remember what happened after that. However I did remember flopping down on me bed after having a bit to eat and completely passing out. It felt like I had only gone to sleep for a second but the when I opened my eyes, it was the afternoon of the next day. After the whole Forbidden City experience I was in no way shape or form ready for training. I was completely exhausted.

In truth it had been just like the Survival camp but I wasn't allowed to eat and sleep.

Getting up slowly I made my way to the bathroom and had a bath. Remembering the wounds I sustained the previous day, I looked at where they would be if they hadn't healed.

In fact they had healed overnight and the barb of the dark wasn't under my skin. If I was in any functional state I would go to the medical bay and ask but my mind was still sleepy. After washing myself down I walked back into my room and was about to fling myself onto the bed when I smelt a aroma in the room like baked croissants. Walking into the main room I saw on the table a basket of them and some fruit and damper.

A note was stuck to it.

_Honour._

_Master Cyclonis has giving you a day or two to recover. When you got back I did check if you had any wounds and I was able to get the barb out of your arm before you healed up. _

_Thought you may be hungry. _

_Master Cyclonis also wants you to know that Dark Ace has gone off on a mission and won't be back for three days. This gives you three days to heal and get ready to train with him. _

_Don't worry you'll do great_

_Hope you sleep or slept well_

_Katie. _

I gave a rare smile as I read it over, then got a croissant from the basket and ate it. Looking outside I saw that it was a bit overcast. Yawning I gave up trying to stay awake.

Walking back to my bedroom, I didn't even remember hitting the pillow.

I slept through the night and was able to get awake enough to go for a walk. As soon as some talons saw me walking around, one came up to me and said that Master Cyclonis wanted me.

After making myself presentable I walked to her Throne room and went inside.

Standing in the centre of the throne room, I waited until Master Cyclonis was finished with her experimenting.

"Ah, Honour. I didn't know that you were there. How are you feeling?"

"Well Master," I replied, bowing to her.

"I presume that you know that Dark Ace won't be able to teach for another three days,"

"Yes Master I have already gotten the message,"

"Good. Anyway Honour, for three days you will not be learning anything new and you may have some days off,"

I was a little shocked at this. I wanted to get back to work. I was already bursting with energy and now Cyclonis was saying take more time off.

"With all due respects Master. I would like to do something while Dark Ace is away. Anything really would be alright, even if I go on patrol with the other talons. I only wish to do something that will help with Cyclonia"

Master Cyclonis looked at me with a look that was a mix of surprise and happiness. She gave a half smile to me, which in its self in rare.

"Alright Honour. In a few hours I will be going to a giant named Gandstaff. He has some crystals I want for my next experiment. You may join me if you want."

I had a surge of hope feel my chest.

"Yes Master I will love to join you,"

"Good. Then meet me at the main dock in about an hour and a half. The journey will take a day but I have some other things to pick up.

I nodded, and bowed deeply to her.

Afterwards I walked back to my room and started to pack a little bag. Inside I put the sack that I had taken from the Forbidden City and placed my bow near it with one of my quivers. I had been looking into hand to hand combat but I loved the use of long range things as well.

However before I put the jewels in the pack I looked over some of them. For example I found a diamond that was polished to perfection and that was about the same size as a tennis ball. The coins were shiny and there were some jewellery at the bottom of the bag.

Soon though, it was time to leave and ahead of time I was standing near Master Cyclonis's private cruiser. I had my night crawler cape on that was still ripped at the end of it (I hadn't been able to fix it yet, really don't want to though) and I was standing next to the ramp. Night Father and his Night crawlers were already on the ship. My hood was up and shading my face from viewers and I looked like a statue standing there. Some of the talons looked my way with a look of fear and admiration. They must have heard what I did to Top Dog in the arena.

Finally Master Cyclonis turned up her hood shielding her eyes and her big role robe had been replaced with a small cape and armour. I then realised that she and I looked the same, except that I was more mature then her and a lot taller.

"Honour, we set off at once. Another patrol of talons are going to be accompanying us on our journey,"

I nodded and let her go first up the ramp then followed her.

The cruiser was like the normal talon ships but with a lot more sleek and menacing then the regular ones. Inside I stood behind Master Cyclonis on the bridge and watched the night crawlers scurried to and fro.

While this happened Master Cyclonis talked to me about Gandstaff and what crystals he had. I think she actually enjoyed talking to me about everything. She knew that I was storing it back into my mind for later reference. Finally though she came to the subject of what she was getting.

"Honour the crystal I came to get is rare and quite valuable. It's called Crystal Jade. It is the purist of all the crystals. I need it for the crystal that I am originally working on."

"May I ask, Master what this crystal that you are working on, What is it?" I asked her.

"Ah Honour. That is for me only to know,"

"I apologise for asking Master,"

"It is quite alright to, Honour, Dark Ace asks most of the time as well. So it is not only you,"

I stayed silent after that. I felt like I shouldn't talk anymore. Master Cyclonis too stayed silent as she looked out the window. I too looked out of the window at the distance. The clouds and the sky looked wonderful. I desperately wanted to get out more, but so far with all the training and all that, no-one had bothered to teach me how to fly yet. I had only flown on Night Crawlers and Cruisers, not by myself where the Sky is never the limit.

While I was looking out and zoning out I noticed a terra come into view. The terra was tall and didn't have that much room around it but thing that was most noticeable for it was a huge house.

"Is that..?"

"Yes Honour, That is Gundstaff, the giant. " Master Cyclonis replied.

We landed on the terra soon after that. I was a little overwhelmed at the vastness of it. Master Cyclonis was leading and I was right behind her. Soon we entered the house and walked into the study area.

My jaw dropped.

There in front of me, was a real live giant. First Dragons, now giants, I couldn't believe my eyes.

So this was Gundstaff.

Master Cyclonis flouted up to him and got his attention.

"Master Cyclonis. Welcome to my house yet again. How may I be of assistance?"

"Gandstuff I need that Crystal Jade that you told me about," Master Cyclonis replied.

"Of course please this way," Gandstaff replied then caught sight of me.

"May I ask who the other woman is?"

"Yes. This is Honour, a commander in training. She has accompanied me for the day,"

Gandstuff leaned down and offered a finger, which must have been like a handshake. I took it and gave a little shake.

"A pleasure to meet you, Honour" Gandstuff replied

"Please the pleasure is all mine. I must say this is the first time I have met a giant such as yourself. It is quite a surprise," I replied to him.

I knew that my presence was a little bit spookier then Master Cyclonis and what I had intended to do was break the ice a bit, and I was able to. Gandstaff smiled and let out a little chuckle, even Master Cyclonis looked a little bit pleased. She gave me a nod, which I returned.

While Gandstaff and Master Cyclonis were talking about the Crystal Jade, I was able to look inside his vault.

I had never seen so many crystals in one place then right then. Their aurora seemed light the room up. Curiosity grabbed me like a tow line and with one more glance at Master Cyclonis and Gandstuff, I slipped inside.

Looking around I didn't know what crystals were what. At that minute I was really looking forward to Master Cyclonis's lessons. I really needed to know about crystals. Looking about I closed my eyes from all of it. If I couldn't choose something, I guess it will just be random.

Letting my arms search I could feel many crystals touching my finger tips but something told me to keep looking. My feet started to walk forward and I knew I was going deeper in.

About a minute or so looking my hands finally clasped around something, one in each hand. As I open my eyes I had to squint a bit.

In my hands were two crystals about the same size as a large marble. They both shone a light purple and had red and gold flecks in them. Their middle was a blood red, like blood had been encased in stone. Their shine was also something that could rival a star.

Something deep inside me told me that these crystals were very special and powerful too. It also told me that whatever happens, these things must stay with me until the very end. Looking around I realised that I was in a back room I ran back the way I came.

When I walked out of the vault, Master Cyclonis was just about to leave; her hand was holding a medium, jade coloured crystal.

"Ah, Honour, we were just about to go. Thank you Gandstaff and I am sure that this will work with my experiment very nicely,"

Gandstaff gave me a curious look, but I didn't meet his eyes.

I didn't know if the crystals were rare or not, but his going to get a shock when he finds them gone. *****

Back on the ship Master Cyclonis walked to the bridge, while I stayed in the loading bay. I didn't want to be around anybody so with a few quick steps and a few scratches on the steel, I managed to get myself up into the ventilation system of the ship.

Getting my breath back I took the crystals out of my pocket to have a look at. Their shine was still brighter than a star and they lit up the entire vent.

Suddenly a image of a woman's face filled the depths of the crystal.

I gasp. It was the Oracle.

"_Be careful with this power Honour. It is even more powerful then the Aurora Stone. Be warned and do not show to anyone"_

As soon as she appeared, she disappeared. I was stunned, the oracle always surprised me.

From my pocket I drew out a scarf that I had taken from someone, I polished each one of the crystals. I had no idea what their names were and from then on I was determined to find out. After doing that I tore the scarf in half and wrapped each Crystal in it and tucked it away in my pocket.

Suddenly I heard someone over the PA system calling me. I shimmed to another exit and jumped out, right behind Master Cyclonis.

"Ah there you are Honour. I was starting to think you had disappeared. We are reaching some terra's up ahead, then we'll go home,"

I nodded and watched the terra's come closer, and I also felt the weight and the warth of the crystals in my pocket.

If the worse came to the worse, I will die along with them

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. YES **

**So those crystals are Honour's now and I am having trouble thinking up a Good name for them. If anyone has any ideas for a powerful name for a crystal, tell me. :D**

**Please comment because that is my pay. XD**

**You can guess what the next chapter is going to be ;D**


	15. Chapter 15: New Brocken walls

_Chapter 15: New Brocken walls _

The crystal lab was at full brightness even though it was the middle of the night. Books were streamed across the bench haphazardly and the candles were sinking in their own wax. My eyes were trained to the book in my hands. I was reading everything trying to figure out what the name was.

Next to me near a broken crystal measurer was the two crystals I took. Their glow was adding to the brightness of the room. I had been at this ever since we came back; going in at night and searching for the properties and the name of the crystals, but for every book Cyclonia had there was nothing on them at all.

Yawning I decided it was time to hit the sack. I had been training during the day and researching at night and tomorrow was the Day that Dark Ace came back from his mission. Hopefully I won't screw up to much.

The next day I walked to the throne room, seeing as I was summoned by Cyclonis again. When I entered Master Cyclonis was waiting for me.

"Master, you summoned me?"

"Yes Honour. Dark Ace has just landed and he doesn't know that he is teaching you yet. Please have a little bit more patience. I have already summoned Dark Ace and he should be here any minute now."

I nodded and put my hood up, in doing this I was able to sneak into the shadows and become unnoticeable.

Master Cyclonis smiled and somewhat kind smile.

"Don't worry Honour. I have heard of your work, and you'll do fine,"

Suddenly the doors were swung open to reveal a man.

I gasped at the sight of him.

The man was the same one that had told the guards to stay outside my door on the night I was found. His black hair was the same, his armour was still there and the sword he carried was strapped to his back.

So this was the Dark Ace, the most terrifying man in Atmos. I had read up on him and I knew that he was once a storm hawk, but he betrayed them by joining Master Cyclonis.

Dark Ace bowed deeply to Master Cyclonis and he didn't even notice me.

"You summoned me Master Cyclonis?"

"Yes Dark Ace. How do you feel about training another talon?"

Dark Ace looked like someone had put chilli in his food. He seemed to be a bit frozen in place.

"You mean, teaching someone else? Master you know that I am not good at training. I deserve to be on the field, not doing training like Ravess and Snipe."

"Dark Ace, the student you are going to take on is better than any other talon. They have already gone and trained with Ravess and Snipe, along with my Night-Crawlers and I don't want to hear another peep. You WILL teach them everything you know, including flying, sword matches and weapons. When you finish with them I want them to be close to a commander's position. Is that clear, Dark Ace?"

The Dark Ace was silent for a moment then bowed deeply to Master Cyclonis and muttered;

"Yes Master Cyclonis,"

"Good," master Cyclonis replied, happy with herself that she had won the argument.

"Come forward please Honour,"

I took a deep breath and reappeared from the shadows as Dark Ace turned round. I made sure that my face was completely stone and that I was tall and straight. Dark Ace watched me for a moment then yelled at Master Cyclonis

"A GIRL? YOU CANNOT BE SERRIOUS, MASTER? A girl doesn't have the same properties as a man in the field of battle. I do make an acceptation to you master and Ravess but this girl knows nothing. She was nothing but I girl lost in the woods when she appeared on Cyclonia. I refuse to teach this...this...WIMP,"

My blood turned to fire, my eyes glowed, my hands clenched into fists and before Dark Ace of Master Cyclonis even uttered a word more, my body acted.

WHACK!

I hit him right in the shoulder. I hit him hard and it had a lot of power behind it, which resulted in Dark Ace flying through the air and hitting the opposite wall. Master Cyclonis had wide eyes and she watched me walk across to where Dark Ace was getting himself out of the rubble. The first thing he saw was my boots, then he work his way up to my face.

"How dare you," I hissed at him. My face was alight with anger and fire.

"Do you think I am a WIMP? Do you think you are superior to me? Do you think that I am incompetent to you? I can do the same things you can do, maybe even better. There is nothing that is stopping me to achieving the same things you have. NOTHING! Well I have news for you DARKY. I am as powerful as you are, and the only thing I am asking for is to have some training so I can help you in taking down ATMOS. But if you don't want the offer, you can go back to having your butt kick by the Sky Knights, when if you trained me WE will be the ones that will kick THEIR butts. But NO YOU DONT WANT THAT!"

I was breathing heavily. I had enough of Dark Ace and everything else. I waited ever since I started training that I will one day get the chance to Train with him, but no, he says?

I slapped him hard across the face, leaving behind red mark on his cheek.

"Please excuse me now; I must train more so that I won't be inferior to a lost hawk"

I strained that last word so that Dark Ace would get the message, and I did get the result. I saw his eyes widen at that. He was going to do more but he didn't get the chance, I had already reached the door, yanked it open and had slammed it hard after me.

"How can he be so...so...so-"

"Stupid. Idiotic, stubborn, self centred, selfish"

"Stubborn works,"

I was currently venting to Katie in the medical bay after the argument. Some of the patients in there and some of the nurses were frightened at my roar. Also they were frightened that I was saying such mean words about THE DARK ACE. Who wouldn't be?

I was fuming. How DARE HE? He wasn't like everybody. He was normal like us but he was a self centred, stubborn, selfish jerk. He was also a chicken in other words because he wouldn't train me even though I would be so much or a big help.

I sat down next to Katie with my head in my hands. I felt worn and exhausted because of a simple argument with Dark Ace. What did I do wrong? What's wrong with me that he refuses to teach me? What does he want?

Katie gave me a pat on the shoulder and then said;

"How bout we go down to the training arena? That always got you back on your feet. You can show me what you can do. How's that sound?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment and then reached a conclusion. Why Not?

A few minutes later we were standing in the arena. I had my bow in my hand and my arrows. After doing some warm ups I aimed my arrows and shot random targets, I through spears and punched kick boxing bags. I did everything that I had been told to do; I even went through my obstacle course again hitting everything.

Finally I used my bow as a sabre and cut some of the dummies in half, but on the last one, my bow it a sword.

I looked at the sword carefully. It was a double blade and it wasn't lit, that's when I looked at its owner.

The red eyes of Dark Ace looked back at me, a smile on his face.

"You know? You aren't half bad. In fact I haven't seen moves like that before."

My anger surged as I yanked my bow from his swords grip.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

"Well, after having a talk with Master Cyclonis I decided to come down here to the training room, and low and behold, I saw you training. Of course I watched you and I bet I can make a few improvements to your fighting style, for example when doing your sword slashes you don't have enough swiftness and speed to it. You have to do it fast enough that the opponent won't know you did it. Understand?"

I looked at him with shock. Had he just given me some feedback?

"Try it," He suggested, indicating to the dummies.

Looking at him for a second I then looked back at the dummies, then to my bow. Focusing my core and my gaze just like I had been taught, I raced forward with more speed and softness then before.

I slashed my bow fast across the dummies then looked back.

At first glance I would have been disappointed that it didn't even make a dent, but as I watched some of the dummies completely exploded while the other ones simply slid to the side, revealing a perfect slice.

My eyes widened in surprise, and I then looked at Dark Ace.

He was smiling and had his arms folded in front of him, his sword strapped to his back.

"I underestimated you Honour. It seems you do have the potential to train under me. Come let's get to work"

I smiled and then noticed Katie in the stands giving me a thumps up. I gave a peace sign and followed Dark Ace to the rack of weapons on the wall.

**BIG sorry that there isn't enough action yet, but I am starting to run out of ideas. I NEED HELP! And also this doesn't really have a plan for it. So basically I'm making it up as I go along ^^;**

**The next chapters may be without action in them but really I have no idea what to do now, so yeah need help. :D**

**Comment and review because that's my pay. :D **


	16. Chapter 16: New Thoughts

_Chapter 16: New Thoughts_

"AGAIN! Honour, AGAIN! You are not doing it popularly."

I gave a small snarl as it hit the dummy again. At the moment, Dark Ace was teaching me how to use the staff, but for the life of me, I couldn't do it properly.

"AGAIN HONOUR! DO IT AGAIN!" Dark Ace yelled

In frustration I hit the Dummy again but this time, instead of bouncing off it sank deep into the body of it. I heard Dark Ace sigh in exhaustion.

"That is how you are supposed to do it, Honour. Hit it with so much force that the force from your swing will be transferred to the staff and then to the dummy. In real life it will break a couple of bones or bruise seriously."

I gave a little smile as I wiped the sweat off my brow. Training was going ok, but I wish that Dark Ace would let me with the trainers. I know that it is a thrill to be trained by Dark Ace and all but sometimes, for some reason, I just want to hurt someone. No idea why, it's like a want and a need.

Dark ace shook his head a bit and turned away. With that I knew that the training was over, for you see Dark Ace always wanted to by mysterious like Cyclonis so if he turns away from you and leaves you in the training area, trainings done and finished for the day.

However for me, I love training and working so instead of going back into my room, I went through all the weapons we had covered so far. Twirling the staff around a couple of times I hit one of the dummies in the head, separating it from its body instantly. We had gone through the staff, the Bow, daggers, and flying daggers. I still needed to work with live weapons but that was for later. However behind Dark Ace's back I had been working with them in secret. So I did know how to use the weapons in their deadly stage, very well.

After about two hours going through the steps, a messenger came to the training area and summoned me for Master Cyclonis. I wasn't in my best state seeing as I was all sweaty but the talon must have known this and gave me a towel.

Walking to Master Cyclonis's thrown room I dried off the seat and gave myself a bit of perfume, then at the doors I through the towel into one of the guards face.

Not bothering to see their reaction I walked in as Master Cyclonis was turning around to greet. Me.

"How had the training been going?"

"Slow master, But I have exceeded with the range of weapons," I replied.

She pondered this then turned back to me.

"Is it possible for you to get faster training?"

My eyebrows went up, but I could see where she was getting at.

"I will try to learn faster Master," I replied bowing.

"Maybe you need motivation," She suggested.

I pondered this. Yes motivation was good seeing as I had something to look forward to at the end of training. With Ravess it was the survival camp, with Snipe it was the arena, and even with the night crawlers it was the Forbidden City.

"It seems that I do work better when I have something to look forward to," I agreed.

"Agreed then, Dark Ace and I will think of something as a reward that you can work towards. Maybe with the motivation you will learn and train faster,"

I nodded and bowed again but then a thought came to mind.

"Master...why do you want me to train faster?" I asked.

Master looked at me with a 'what do I care' look on her face, but it disappeared when she gave a soft smile.

"So you will be ready of course. Ready for my training,"

And she left it with that.

Walking back from the throne room I was deep in thought. Yes Cyclonis had given me an answer but something about it sent chills down my spine.

I didn't really know what to think anymore but I knew one thing, I had to get meditating again.

Katie had taught me, when I got stressed out, to meditate after every training session, to cool down and relax so to speak. And I must say that after a while it began to be my thinking time, where I could assess many thoughts and plan stuff for the future that I was meditating twice a day, three times if I was lucky.

Walking through the corridors, my Night crawler cape touching the floor, I made my way to the very top of Cyclonia.

Stepping out on a veranda that was even higher then Master Cyclonis's Veranda, I sat down and looked around the Empire, with the lightning flashing and eliminating everything while the wind cooled me down.

Getting into my meditating state, I closed my eyes and let my thoughts and feelings show.

This was the only time where I could let everything out, letting the walls down.

My first thought that came to my head was how Master Cyclonis was going to get her 'motivated' enough to speed up in her work .I could give me a job at the end of it, or begin my training with crystals and what not. I only knew the basics so far and there was still the mystery of the two crystals I found at Gundstaffs which were concealed in my boots.

The other thing that I had to think about was flying. So far I had either flown on cruiser or behind someone else. One time I had watched the talons patrols go in and out and secretly yearn to be out there instead of being stuck here.

There were so many things to think about but one of them was the Oracle.

The dreams and Nightmares had lessened over the months but they were still clear in her mind. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that they were trying to tell me something important. Like there was something behind all the normal life, another world that was more sinister. Some people would say I was mad, and to tell you the truth, ever since that time with Snipe in training and top Dog, I was starting to believe those words.

Maybe I am mad. Is all the just something my mad mind came up with? Is anything real around here?

I reached my hand up to my forehead and touched the steel and the crystal set into it. Like many times before taking it off was impossible. It simply wouldn't shift, like it was my own scull and skin.

It was like it was a part of me.

I was going to think about other things but at the very moment I heard engines and opened my eyes to the sky.

I watched as I talon squad and a cruiser came in and docked at the docking stations.

They were free to do what they wanted, so why wasn't I?

I shook my head, I was starting to not trust my master and that was a bad sign for my part. Getting up I walked back to the training area. I had done my meditation as a cool down and now it was back to work.

Dark Ace was waiting for me. His sword was strapped to his back and his black hair looking as glossy as ever. Why did I just say his hair looked glossy? What am I thinking?

I shook my head a bit when I came up to him. I only noticed then and there that he was a head taller than me, and both of us were able to tower over Cyclonis.

"You ok?"

I snapped my head up at him and met his eyes bang on, those eyes.

WHAT AM I THINKING?

"I'm fine," I said curtly, but I could feel hot on my cheeks.

I turned around and looked around the room so that Dark Ace wouldn't be able to see the hotness on my cheeks.

"I have been speaking with Master Cyclonis," he continued.

"And?"

"She says that if we can get though all of your training then you can come with me on a mission at the end of it," he replied his face holding both sarcasm, anger and something else I couldn't put my finger on. The way the corner of his mouth seemed to tilt upwards a bit. Was he trying not to smile?

"Then let's get going," I replied, going over and grabbing a sword.

"Alright then, today we are going to be working with swords and then will move on to actually fighting with them"

I took up my position and looked him straight in the eyes. Maybe training with the Dark Ace was going to be more fun than I thought.

**DONE! So happy. But I don't like it; there is not enough action in it but more on Honour's thoughts than anything else. Oh, but she is having strange thoughts about Dark Ace. Is he having the same thoughts?**

**Find out later on, I need reviews so tell you friends. If I don't get reviews there will be no next chapter.**

**COMMENTS ARE MY PAY AND MONEY. IF I DONT GET THEM I WILL GO ON STRIKE!**


	17. Chapter 17: New Flying

_Chapter 17: New Flying_

The night sky was fall with clouds, another thunderstorm on the way. I could feel its power and strength through the winds that wiped past me. It was midnight as I sat on the marble railing of my veranda. The week had been hectic, with all the training and everything but Dark Ace had said that tomorrow we could try something new.

I closed my eyes and sighed a heavy, tired sigh. Another dream had woken me. I knew it was one of 'those' dreams but I couldn't remember it when I woke up. But something told me it was a bad one, and it was better if I didn't remember it.

I looked into the distance and saw the skimmers on their daily patrol, noting their sequence and where they were positioned. Grabbing a pencil and some parchment, I quickly copied their formation down. I was always studying so why stop now.

However something caught my eye.

On the binderies of Cyclonia, yes my eyes can see that far, there was something else. I knew it was a ship of some sort and it wasn't a talon cruiser, so I drew down the shape of it.

After about a minute I looked down at my work.

The drawing wasn't detailed or anything but it was the shape that I wanted. The shape looked like an 'H' or an 'A' or arrow, I had no idea but a ship like that shouldn't be this close to Cyclonia. Do they want to get killed?

I yawned suddenly and decided I had to get some sleep or the next day was going to be hell.

...

Racing down the corridors I was cursing myself. After coming to the training area and finding out that Dark Ace had moved the lessons to the Hanger, I was livid. Seeing as the hanger bay and the training area has about 100 yards in between them. That is how I was running through the corridors like a bullet not giving a care even if I passed Ravess and her stuck up squadron.

Finally coming to the hanger bay I skidded to a halt behind Dark Ace. A second later he turned round with a stop watch in his hand.

"5 minutes and twenty-three seconds. Not bad but try to be here faster," he smirked putting it away.

I must have had a look or fury on my face, then I retorted;

"I can beat you in a race if you would like,"

The corner of Dark Ace's mouth twitched in a smile as he turned around and walked to a row of skimmers.

"We won't be training with swords or weapons today but an elegant skill that everyone has but only some has the mastery at it. Today I am going to teach you how to fly,"

My heart soured as my eyes landed on a skimmer behind him, its steel was shiny and ready for flight. It felt like me in a way, able to fly but stuck on the ground.

'Flying? Really?"

"Yes, you have done well in the weapons department but now it is time to learn in the flying department. You can't be a good fighter if you don't know how to fly,"

I stepped forward and felt the cool steel. I knew that Dark Ace was watching me but all my attention was on the bike.

"Where do we start?" I asked.

"We start here, this is the ignition and you press this button to activate it...:"

...

That day was incredible. I learnt the main engine parts and what not about skimmers, how they shifted into one form into the next, heli-scooters and cruisers. I learnt the main things about the engine from both Dark Ace and the head mechanic; the mechanic was a bit frightened of me at first but was better after I promised I would not kill him...slowly.

The day was the most brilliant day ever, and I was so happy that Dark Ace had taught me. Tomorrow was going to be the flight, which meant going up in the air and learning.

I went to bed after talking some tea to calm myself, and fell into sweet dreams of flying.

...

The next day, found myself at the hanger doing the checks on my borrowed skimmer, making sure the wheels where pumped up and what not, and ignoring the head mechanic saying he already did the checks five times. You can never be too careful.

Dark Ace turned up 10 minutes later, and I held up a stopwatch when he entered. I got a smirk form that one and some of the talons wanted to know what it meant.

Another 15 minutes passed before I was sitting behind the steering handles of the skimmer. I could feel the engine underneath me chattering, ready to realise into the sky. Dark Ace sat behind me ready to take control if I went into a dive. I must say that he sitting behind me was something different. I felt warm for instant but his voice cut me out of any thought.

"Ready?" Dark Ace asked.

"More than ready," I replied and with a roar I set off into the sky.

And what a feeling.

The sky was so open and I felt so free. I had never had a feeling like this able to be free from everything. Dark Ace went through the main points in the whole of driving it and how to do turns, how the crystal deport worked in the air and a whole lot of other tricks. After about a few hours I had done all the basics. By late afternoon we had covered the nose dives, tight turns, and a lot of other things. I even made Dark Ace get a bit worried as I shot up in to the air and then did a nose dive. By evening we had landed and I was smiling too much that I looked like a mad man.

"You are a natural flyer," he said getting off as I shut off the engine.

"Thanks, seeing as I have never driven one of these things ever since I was found," I replied.

Dark Ace nodded and suddenly a messenger came up behind him.

"Sir, a message from master Cyclonis," the talon said.

Dark Ace nodded and took the parchment from the talons hand. The talon saluted and ran off; probably didn't want to be the target for both me and Dark Ace.

I watched silently as he read the note then put it into his pocket.

"It seems that Master Cyclonis wants me for three days starting tomorrow. Which means that training will be put on hold for a while. That means you can have three days free time," he explained.

'Why?" I asked

"A mission. Properly recon and what not. It will only take a week then I will be back," he replied.

I nodded as we both pulled the skimmer into the bay. Why was I worried? He was just going on a mission, nothing more nothing less.

However as he walked away I couldn't help but think.

Am I getting attached to him?

…

My eyes opened in the pitch blackness of my room awoken by something I couldn't put my finger on. The clock on my table said 12.00, midnight. I sat up in my bed massaging my temples and getting my hair under control.

What had woken me?

Stepping out of my bed I went to the veranda and opened the windows wide. The cold air hit me like a brick and I was fully awake afterwards. I leaned out on the railing watching the lightning like so many times I was out here. The lightning felt silent and powerful at the same time. It reminded me of the night crawlers.

However my attention was short lived as I spotted a cruiser pulling out of the main hanger. I watched in interest as a platoon of talons and a familiar Dark haired commander at the head, leading them. I could see his face clearly and I even saw him turn back.

Our eyes met. I had no idea that he was going at this time. So that's what had woken me?

We stared at each other for a few seconds then he gave a mock salute and turned away heading into the darkness.

Watching the sky for a moment I thought about what had just happened. Dark Ace was leaving at midnight and I woke up at midnight just when he was leaving. And the way he acknowledged my existence.

Walking inside I closed the windows and sat looking at my dark room.

I felt too awake.

Something different was about the place, and this something made sure that I stayed awake.

After a moment I lit a candle and sat in my chair looking at the parchment in front of me. My pencil hand started to move like something was being drawn out. Something in my mind made my hand draw and I had no idea what I was creating. However the parchment filled with lines thin and thick with writing in some places. That parchment was used and another in its place, then when that was covered another took its place.

When the candle sank low in its wax and the sky outside became lighter I leaned back in my chair exhausted.

In front of me where three drawings but the more I looked they were plans to three things. Looking at them with a detailed eye and smiled.

And with that I went back to bed, satisfied with what I had created.

**Pretty Boring chapter but otherwise I had fun typing it. Also I am starting to wind down from Honour and this story which is bad, so does anyone have any objections to me skipping a couple of weeks? We need ACTION!**

**Thanks and please comment. I like comments. :D**


	18. Author's Note

Right guys it's been a long time and I know that most of you are hanging off every chapter but I have some bad news.

The plotline to this has shattered and reading back I realise it's really, really bad writing. Also I am labelling this as a prequel. There is another story that I will start up very soon (I just need to link it all together) that is the official first story.

Originally it was going to be explained in 'Honour to Cyclonia' who what was and where pacific events happened; but after careful writing and thinking about it, it doesn't make sense.

So the new story would hopefully have more answers and questions then this one does. Also it wouldn't have the 'Mary Sue' atmosphere to it.

Again I thank the people who have stuck with the story all the way through but I'm pulling the plug.

Thanks again and don't hate me, hopefully something much better will replace it...

*quickly runs away from mob with pitchforks*


End file.
